Saving Him From Himself
by kathompson78
Summary: She has to help save the family Shrine so Kagome takes a job as the personal assistant for the most powerful demon in the city and is required to live in his guest house. As days pass she realizes Sesshomaru is keeping many secrets but with danger lurking and lines crossed will he let her in his personal life or keep her at arms length? *Only read if over 18 mature readers ONLY*
1. Interview

I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.

I Came up with the story line in the middle of he night. I know this chapter is short but the next will be longer i had to separate it here.

* * *

Kagome stood there staring up at the tall Tashio Inc. building. 'Okay Kagome you got this! This job is yours! Plus your family could really use the money they are offering!' with a deep breathe she walked into the building up to the desk.

"Hello I am here for a job interview." The guard didn't even look up.

"ID please." He scanned it in then handed it back along with a temporary guest pass, "Top floor they will direct you up there."

She grabbed her stuff and headed to the elevator. Once the doors opened she could see maybe 20 other demonesses there waiting. She took note that she was the only human he grabbed her lotus amulet around her neck. She got a little dishearten but walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi here for the job interview."

The beautiful woman with short red hair looked up confused but quickly smiled, "Oh, Hello there I am Ayame just go ahead and take a seat we will let you know when it's your turn."

"Thank you." She smiled back then tried to find a seat. All the women demonesses just looked at her with a smirked or lightly giggled or whispered about her as she walked by but she kept her head high found a seat.

In the office Sesshomaru could hear all the commotion that was happening outside.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to show up."

"Why is a human here?"

"If she thinks she has a chance she is sadly is mistaken."

He picked up his office phoned and buzzed Ayame, she picked up almost immediately, "Yes Sir."

"Is there a human here?" he sounded a little annoyed.

"Yes Sir."

"Why?"

"She is the applicant that your father choose."

He placed his head in his hand, "Of course, I should have known. Alright send her in first I want to get this over with." He hung up the phone.

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Tashio is ready for you." Ayame stood up while she jested her toward the doubled doors.

Kagome made her way to the door, took a deep breathe then walked in.

The demon man just acted like she wasn't there and continued working on his computer. She took a minute to take him in as she made her way to the chair in front of the desk. The man in front of her with silver hair that was put up in a tight man bun and she could clearly see the purple crescent moon on his forehead, he wore a white tight fitted suit. He had light blue markings on his face that made his way down his neck, 'I wonder how far they go? Quit it Kagome he is going to be your boss, even though he may be the hottest man I have ever seen I will not cross that line. Plus he probably has women falling over him all the time so I must act like he doesn't affect him. But damn!'

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "So Miss Higurashi what brings you here?"

Then she raised an eyebrow at him, "If I am not mistaken Mr. Tashio you are looking to hire a personal assistant." Then sat straighter in her chair, as to show confidence.

"Touché Miss Higurashi but what makes you think I'd choose you, a human." His face was emotionless.

She kept her cool but was fighting mad which he could smell.

"Well Mr. Tashio I may be human but as you could see from my resume, I graduated both high school and college at the top of my class, so I have the brains for the job. My family owns the shrine across town, that's where I grew up so my morals are pretty straight forward, I would not do anything to dishonor your being plus your privacy would be just that. I have worked since well I could talk and walk at the same time, it happens when you work where you live, so my work ethic is spot on, you could check all my 14 references if you'd like. Lastly, unlike the women outside your office door, who yes are all demons, but are dressed like they are prowling for a rich husband and showing as much skin as they possibly can without looking like a whore. So if that doesn't make it obvious who your choice should be then you don't deserve my skins and expertise.' She paused, "Sir."

They both could hear the gasps and one person laughing from outside in the hallway.

He stood up, walked to the door then opened it. All heads were lowered in shame. He took in each outfit as his eyes passed each demon. 'Damn she was right!'

"Next time I suggest you try and dress more professionally, you all are dismissed."

They are sat there shocked, not blinking or moving.

He glanced at Ayame to show his annoyance and she quickly got up to get all the women out. He closed the door then returned to Kagome.

"Well seems you are my only option now." He smirked at her.

"Seems so."

"Well I guess we will head to my home office discus your duties then I will show you your living quarters."

This time he shocked her.

"Wait I am sorry I must have missed something, home office, living quarters?" She looked puzzled.

"Did my father not discuss his with you?"

She shook her head then rolled his eyes, "Of course he didn't, I work from home for personal reasons therefor I need someone that can live on premises. This will be your salary if you still choose to take the job." She scribbled numbers on a notepad then slid it to her.

Her eyes about jumped out of her head, 'I could pay off the Shrine's debt in less than a year.'

She looked up at her new boss, "I accept."

"Money hungry are you." He eyed her.

"Mr. Tashio I could care less about your money, I just was not expecting that kind of salary but am truly grateful for it. I have family responsibilities since I am the only one that can work outside the shrine. This salary is a much needed blessing for my family."

He knew she wasn't lying; the smell of deceit was not coming from her.

He paged Ayame to bring the car around. "Well we should be on our way then."

They both worked their way out but Kagome could have sworn Ayame winked at her as they passed her desk.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Contract

So side note I got Sesshomare's markings messed up. Moon is blue and marking are magenta reddish. Thanks Lunaerfaerie2010 for pointing it out.

Also I apologize for any misspellings or grammical errors. I am using my iPad and the keyboard on the screen to type and I'm such a keyboard person so bare with me until I get a computer or Bluetooth keyboard:)

oh just in case '' these mean thoughts

—

They both sat in the car in silence, him on his phone and her gazing out the window.

The ride only took about 30 minutes, from tall buildings to rural plains. They finally pulled up to a black steel gate that was connected to white stone wall fences with overgrown ivy almost completely covering them. The gate opened up to a blossom tree covered driveway. 'Wow' She couldn't believe how beautiful they looked and they weren't even in full bloom yet. But the house is what made her gasp. It was beyond beautiful, it was old with new, traditional yet modern. The building seemed original but but got a face lift. The walls were white while but there were a few that had dark stained wood slabs from floor to roof and the roof was a dark brown along with any pillars. There was different greenery here and there, by a door or under a window.

Sesshomaru had been eyeing her once he heard her gasp, taking in her scent trying to figure out what she was thinking but he got nothing. Not greed, jealousy, anger, happy, sad, nervous, anxious…. nothing but her mouth hung open and her eyes wide.

"Like what you see Miss Higurashi?"

She immediately shut her mouth and faced him, "Your home is….." she looked back at the house then back at him, "exquisite. I love what you have done to keep the house historical but brought it to the 21st century." She smiled.

He just stared to her, 'She has to be the first person to have said that about my house' it took him 5 years and 13 different developers to finally achieve want he envisioned.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi, I'm very prideful about my house. Come I'll show you around back." He got out of the limo.

She was confused, "We aren't going through the front?"

He looked her dead in the eyes, anger seeping out of his aura, "Never, Miss Higurashi, Never you allowed to go through that door! Besides the office and the gym the rest of the main house is off limits! Understood?!"

"Yes Sir." She didn't know why he acted like that but she wasn't going to push it she just got the job and like hell if she wasn't going to work her butt off to keep it. She just keep her mouth shut and followed him around back. He had a beautiful backyard yard that overlooked the valley. There was a salt water pool that had black lining and a rock waterfall. There was a koi pond and a children's swing set which made her do a double take. 'What the hell?'

He noticed her looking at it, "For my nieces and nephews when they are here."

She then noticed a small building on the other side of the pool, 'Must be where I'm staying.' They came up to the main house with a door that had a keypad lock. Sesshomaru took out a white key card swiped it through the lock, opened the door and allowed Kagome to walk through first into a small white hallway. One door on the left with what looked like those one way glass windows from floor to ceiling (you know you can see out but not in) and two doors on the right with see through glass windows again from floor to ceiling, he lead her through the one on the left.

His office was all white, the walls, the marble floor (though they had streaks of gray), the desk, the chair and even the computer. They only pop of color was a light yellow thin rug in front of his desk. She noticed a door on the other side of the room with a combo lock that looked like it went into the main house. He walked behind his desk and motioned her to sit down, "Shall we get started?"

He handed her what felt like a hundred page booklet. She took it, got a pen from her purse, sat down, crossed her legs then got herself ready.

"We will only go over certain parts but I expect you to go over the entire contract by Monday. We have already agreed to the salary so if you will initial next to the line in the appropriate area. Please turn to page 10. These are the times you are required to work."

She turned the page and saw Monday through Friday 9am to 5pm with an hour lunch break. There was a side note that weekends and holiday work may come up and that she will have to be available for it.

"The next couple pages will be, but are not limited, your responsibilities. Now flip to page 13, you will see that health benefits & 401k will be available after the 90 day mark. There are additional perks that you could read over later. Turn the page. You will be appointed a security team."

"Wait what?"

"Miss Higurashi being my right hand means you will have invaluable knowledge about me and my company and I do have enemies, protection is needed."

"What about my family?"

"What about them?"

"Well don't you think someone could try to get to them and hold them as leverage over me so I would be forced to spill information on you?"

He hadn't thought about it, well because she is human. If he hired a demon it would be a different story.

"I will keep someone posted outside the Shrine if it makes you feel better and have a security system installed."

She seemed satisfied.

"Now we slightly already went over dress code." He smirked. "But outside of working hours living here still try to keep it classy please."

"I'm always keeping it classy Mr. Tashio." …..'wow did I really just say that what a dork I am,' she thought to herself.

"Please turn to page 47. Here it states if you should leave or be fired form Tashio Inc. you are not allowed to work for any competitor companies for two years. Please sign and the next pages are the list of companies that are off limits and can change at a moments notice."

"Wow that's a lot of enemies Sir." She signed at the bottom of the page.

"Page 68 states that during your 90 day probationary period you are allowed no visitors here. Please sign."

She signed.

"Will that be an issue?

"No" she said without a care.

"No family, no friends, and no boyfriends."

"Well I can go see my family it really isn't that far from here, I can go meet my friends elsewhere which is what I normally do and I don't have a boyfriend so there no problem. Plus your turns are acceptable. I have to build trust before allowed the privilege right?."

He didn't know why he asked about the boyfriend part.

"Page 87 is a non disclosure agreement, that's self explanatory please sign."

He closed the contract.

"If we can now exchange contracts."

He took the signed one and she took the copy. "Can you go by the office tomorrow?"

She nodded her head.

"Good get there early Ayame will get you set up with everything."

"I'll show you around now."

They stepped out back into the little hallway into her office. On the other side of the glass window wall was yet another glass window wall overlooking the scenery. Again the room was all white but ha dark wood flooring but it was completely empty. She looked back at him like 'dude where's my shit'

"My last assistant's style was despicable I had everything tossed out. Tomorrow Ayame be handing you a company credit card then afterwards Kouga will drive you to a family owned furniture store and there you will pick out whatever you would like and it will be here before Monday. I have all the electrical stuff already on it's way. Also while you are out buy a few work outfits and two cocktail dresses, those might be needed later for galleries, balls and fundraisers."

He wanted to test her with his money.

"Um yes sir." She said nervously. She really didn't like using other people's money.

"Great now that that's settled this way."

He lead her out into the hallway then through the last door.

"Here is the gym as you can see it is fully stocked with the latest equipment you are welcome to it anytime when your aren't on my clock."

They stepped back out then headed to the guest house.

As she got closer she got a little excited.

It of coarse matched the main house's style. There was a big six paneled window double door. 'What's with him and windows?'

A little porch that extended out to four beams each with rose vines trailing up each beam. They were yellow and in full bloom and beautiful. On the side of each door were modern looking wall lamps and again more large paneled windows.

"Shall we." He motioned her in.

They walked inside and she couldn't believe her eyes. To her right was an open kitchen, in the center was a small dining area space and to the left was the living room, towards the back was two doors she only assumed one was her room then the other the bathroom. Everything was modern but with rustic flare (think fixer upper if you have ever seen that show) she loved it. He stood at the entrance as he let her explore a bit. She walked in the first door and noticed a half bath then into the other one. Her new room was gorgeous, though it lacked a bedspread and curtains the furniture again was beautiful, she slide open a huge wooden panel door on the other side of the room which inside had a huge walk-in closet towards the left and to the right the most glorious master bath ever!

"Kami I have dead and gone to heaven."

She heard Sesshomaru crack a small chuckle but didn't call him out on it. There was a huge soaking tub 'I can't wait to get into that!' There also was a walk-in glass shower and all the other essentials. The floor was white and grey marble with little specks of gold here and there while the walls were a light grey.

She glanced back at the tub, "I'll be back for you mister!" She sighed then headed back to Sesshomaru.

"Everything to your liking, you are welcome to change anything."

She shook her head, "No, it's perfect the way it is."

He stared at her, 'So it seems we have the same taste, this could be useful.'

"Okay if you are ready I'll like you to meet your security team."

Once outside she saw 3 wolf demons, all of them dressed head to toe in black.

"So this is my new woman!?" The guy with the long brown hair that was currently up in a ponytail yelled out.

"Watch it Kouga I don't have the patience today." Sesshomaru snipped at him.

"Calm down only teasing." He turned to the woman in front of him. 'Damn she is hot though.' He snapped out of it, "Hello I'm Kouga I'll be the lead man on your security detail these are my men," he gestured to the one with a mohawk, "This is Ginta,"

Ginta bows his head. "And this is Hakkaku" he says has he gestures to the other male as Hakkaku bows his head as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Kagome."

Kouga went bugged eyed! "Wait like Inuyasha's Kagome!"

Everyone heard a small grawl from Sesshomaru which made them turn to him.

He glared at the human girl, "You know my hanyou half brother?"

She looked at him shocked, "Wait brother?"

"Yes woman he is my half brother now how do you know him and what is your relationship?" She snapped at her.

By this time her hands were on her hips, "Yes I know INUYASHA", clearly stating his name, "We meet in high school I still am really good friends with him but he never mentioned a brother." Then she turned to the other three, "and for the record no one owns me!"

"So you know my father then?" Sesshomaru cleared still mad.

"Uh Yeah, he is the one that told me about the job position with you, I just didn't put two and two together? I figured you were family I just didn't know you are his son."

"I thought you were smart woman?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah smart enough to apply for a job that THE demon dog king himself said I should apply!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Touché"

They both turned to wolfs who stood with their mouths open in shock, no one spoke to their boss like that.

"Anything to add?" He glared at them.

"Nope." "Not at all." "Nada." They said simultaneously.

Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru just walked away.

She turned to the guys, "You think I still have the job?" She said nervously.

Kouga walked up to her wrapped his arm around her shoulder while he guided her to the Audi, "Sweet cheeks he would have told you if you didn't. But might I add you got some balls on you girl!"

"Yeah no one talks to big boss man like that," Hakkaku said.

"Yeah they usually get punished if they do, well if they are demons that is." Ginta mentioned.

'Punished uh' she thought quietly as she got into the back of the car.

Again no one spoke until they pulled up to her house. "Thank you guys for the ride." She got out of the car not noticing they all did too.

"Miss Higurashi.."

Kouga spoke but she cut him off, "Kagome please…." she begged.

He *coughed*, "Kagome Ginta will be doing first watch tonight."

"Wait y'all stay up all night watching me."

"Not watching you per say but while you are in the house one of us will be out here guarding."

"Oh." She felt a little bad.

"What time would you like to leave in the morning?"

"8 please"

"Okay I'll see you then." With that Kouga and Hakkaku jumped into another car and was off.

She turned to Ginta who got back into the car, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No but I am fine."

She just stood there hands on hips again and he could tell she was mad so he just got back out locked the car then followed her up the long stairwell tale between legs like a scalded dog.

 **Reveiw please I love hearing from y'all and it fuels me to continue! :)**


	3. Shopping

Sorry guys idk even know how I managed to duplicate the chapters I blame it on me doing it at 2am.

Yeah I will probably have grammar and spelling mistakes here and there.

Also side note 'tail between legs' was suppose to be a pun not a real tail lol but I'll make sure I make it clear in the future. I love me dog puns :)

* * *

Ginta followed Kagome into the house.

"Mom I'm home!"

"We are in here honey!" a sweet, soft voice came from the dining room.

Kagome entered with Ginta in tow.

"Kagome don't keep us in suspense, did you get the job?" Her mother finally turned around, "Who's your guest honey?" She eyed Ginta.

Before she could answer a little old man came running into the room, "Demon be GONE!" he said has a slapped a holy sticker on Ginta's forehead.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sorry Ginta this is my grandfather, he can be a little dramatic."

Ginta laughed while pulling the sticker off him, "Really I didn't notice."

"Everyone this is Ginta one of the guys on my security detail."

They all stopped what they were doing, "Honey what security team what are you talking about?" her mother asked.

"Well I got the job but I also had to sign my life away." Kagome walked further into the kitchen to fix Ginta a plate.

"Kagome that isn't remotely funny young lady." Her mother gave her a stern look.

She handed Ginta a plate of food and a glass of water. He smelled the food as his mouth watered.

"Inu Pop didn't inform me that not only would I be working for his other full demon son but I would be living at his house."

Her mom's eyes got wide, "Not happening young lady."

"Relax mom, for whatever reason Mr. Tashio has to work from home. I am only allowed in his office, my office of course and the gym, the rest of his house is off limits. I will be living in a guest house that is separate from the main house."

"Okay but where does security come in to play."

"Well he is an important man and being so close to him requires protection. There will be a security system installed here as well as a small team."

"Sweetie I don't want you doing anything dangerous."

"Mom I'm an assistant, the worst that can happen is me getting a paper cut. Plus with what he is paying me I will be able to pay off the Shrine's debt in less than a year."

"Kagome I appreciate you worrying about us but that isn't necessary, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for us."

"Mom I saw the books, I know what hole we are in and I am going to help to matter what you say. I'm sorry mom but I love you and you need to learn to ask for help."

"I just don't want to ask my kids for help."

"Mom I am the only one able to make money outside this Shrine. But no matter I took the job and Saturday will be moving out."

Her mother looked defeated, "Well you have to um…." She looked at Ginta then back at her daughter nervously, "come home to um you know visit us."

"Yes mom I plan to come every Sunday for dinner."

"Well enough talk, let's eat."

Ginta had been waiting so patiently to dig in.

 ***ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN***

Sesshomaru picked up his phone to call his father.

"Well hello son how did finding a live in assistant go?"

He rolled his eyes, "I am sure by now father you know of the human girl."

"Oh so you choose my Kagome, well son I must say excellent choice!"

"Father I don't like games."

"No games here, I just knew she would be a perfect fit for you."

"You better not be playing match marker like you did to that half-brother of mine."

"No I meant that she is a strong young lady and can handle anything you throw at her plus I trust her immensely. You will see, you will be thanking me eventually my son."

"How come she didn't know about me?"

The question caught both of them off guard.

"Well son you were never around plus we always called you by your nickname around any company."

"I hate that silly name father come up with another one."

"What Sessy? Your mother came up with it. Take it up with her. Now how's out little girl doing?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "She is doing as expected father."

"But surely she is getting better?"

"She has good days then bad days….I just wish I took take her pain away."

"I know son, I know. If you need anything let us know."

"I will." Was all he said as he hung up.

 ***NEXT MORNING***

Kagome woke up early got ready and was walking down the front steps to meet Kouga at the car.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Good morning Kouga." She hopped into the car.

"So my boy told me you feed him last night." He glanced at her in the mirror.

"He said he hadn't eaten I was not about to let him go hungry."

"Well the bastard couldn't shut up about how good the food was and made everyone jealous."

She giggled, "Well my mom is a really good cook."

They chit chatted a little but it wasn't long before they pulled up to the big tall building.

He pulled into an underground garage, parked, and then escorted her to Ayame.

Once the elevator doors opened Kagome noticed that Ayame's head sprung up quickly to eye Kouga.

'I wonder if he even knows.'

"Hello Kagome you're here early."

"Yeah I hope not too early, I wanted to get this done so I can start packing."

"No its fine, let me just forward the calls and we will get started. "

Once Ayame finished she had Kagome follow her into the conference room to fill out basic employment papers.

"Uh Ayame, is it possible to split my direct deposit into two accounts."

"Yeah sure, just write both account numbers and the % of how much of your check you want to go into each account."

10 minutes Kagome was done and Ayame was leading her to the security department.

There she got fingerprinted as well as her picture taken for her ID.

She also got two keycards: a blue one for the office building and a yellow one for Sesshomaru's house.

She got keys to her guest house as well.

Ayame handed her a company credit card and a binder full of different documents. It had phone numbers of everyone she will be working with as well as client info and a bunch of other stuff…hell it even had a list of Sesshomaru's favorite places to stay and eat if he had to travel… 'Dear Kami he is one of those people.'

Two hours later she said her goodbyes to Ayame and just like Sesshomaru said Kouga was taking her shopping.

The furniture store was massive to say the least.

"Well hello there I am Jakotsu, Mr. Tashio sent me here to help you. I am his interior designer and stylist."

Kagome shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Kagome."

"Aren't you a doll but darling that outfit, what were you thinking?"

Kagome looked down at her long sleeve white cashmere shirt and her skirt that went past her knees.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Oh dear," he looked at Kouga, "Hey handsome you taking her clothes shopping afterwards?"

"As per boss's orders."

"Well I'm tagging along."

"That's really not necessary." She shook her head.

"Honey you look like you stepped out of a convent "

She shrugs her shoulders, "Try Shrine."

He looked at her, "Then you really do need my help. Come one I already have a few ideas for you."

He led her to a desk, shelfs and a hutch like cabinet set. The desk stop was white but had steel crisscross legs and three draws. The tall bookshelf was similar with white slaps as the shelfs and steel looking ends holding them together. The hutch part of the cabinet looked a bit like the bookshelf and bottom had the cabinet doors.

"I love it, I'll take this one."

"Really first choice, are you sure you don't want to see the other sets."

"Nope this is good, but one request."

"Yes sweets anything."

"Please for the love of Kami please add some color to my office, I don't care if it's a rug a lamp or a plant…..I can't stand all that white!"

Jakotsu just laughed, "I know what you mean girl, and he gets on my nerves too with all that white! I'll pick a few items out later to go along with the office set."

"Thank you."

"Great just give me a moment then we will head to get you some sexy clothes." He turned to walk away.

"But not too sexy!" she yelled out but he just smirked at her.

 ***AN HOUR LATER***

"Jakotsu don't you think this is a bit much."

He had shoved sexy red lace panties, a black garner and nude stockings.

"Uh girl no! Plus it will keep your skirt in place and give you a boost of confidence knowing you look sexy as hell under your outfit.

"But I don't even know how to put it on."

"Oh dear Kami come I'll help you."

Kouga stepped in between the two, "The hell you will."

"Handsome I bat for your team." He winked at Kouga.

Kouga just gulped, "Well don't touch my woman you hear me!" Yelling at them as they ducked into a dressing room.

Once he finished helping her he stood back to get a good look at her, "Damn girl if the boys weren't the ones getting me all horny I'll be all over you!"

Kagome just blushed but as she turned and actually got to look at herself he knew he was right, "Damn I am hot!"

"Yes and you need to flaunt it chica."

"But not too much I don't want my boss falling for me." She laughed.

All in all once they headed to the cash register she had 2 weeks' worth of outfits from nicely fitted pants, to skirts with blouses to mix and match and a few dresses. Had made her get a couple new shoes threw in more sexy bras, panties, garners and such. He even through in a work purse that she didn't notice.

"Oh I was meant to grab a couple cocktail dresses." She turned to Jakotsu.

"I know honey don't worry I have something in mind for you at my shop, I'll be sure to send it to your new house and send the bill to Mr. Tashio." He grinned at her.

They lady behind the counter finally got done ringing everything up and neatly folding them into boxes then bags., "That will be $3,859.25 cash or credit."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "What no way in hell we are putting everything back and I'll just go to TJMAXX or something. We can't spend this much its insane."

"Kagome my love this is pocket change to Mr. Tashio he isn't going to care."

"That's not the point I care."

"Just give the nice lady the card, look she already went through all that hard work."

"Your guilt tripping me?"

"Hey whatever works?"

Kagome looked at the demon Inu girl then at everything she did, "You make commission of this don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"When was your last big sale like this?"

"A couple months back?"

Then Kagome noticed her little bump in her belly and no ring on her finger and could feel her sadness and worry.

"Can I add a tip to the sale?"

"Yes ma'am you can?"

"Good here's the card." She handed the young girl the credit card.

Kagome got the receipt and tipped her the exact amount of her bill thus totaling it to $7,718.50 she wrote it on her slip too before she giving the girl the original, while the guys started putting everything in the car.

The girl looked at it confused, "Ma'am I think you made a mistake." She tried to show Kagome the error.

Kagome smiled then took her hand, "No I didn't, I am blessing you with a gift take it. It will be hard to raise a little one by yourself."

The girl gasped, "How did you know?"

"I just do."

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"Like he said this is pocket change to our boss."

The girl started crying then pulled Kagome into a hug, "Thank you so much you have no idea how much this is going to help me!"

"Hey what's going on?" The guys walked up confused, Kouga let out his aura to try and get a feel for what was happening.

Kagome separated from the girl, "Nothing you ready?"

Then they all three left the building. Kouga dropped Jakotsu off then headed to the boss's house to drop the bags off.

Kagome waited in the car as the guys moved everything to her new house.

Sesshomaru was itching to know how the little human did with his money. He waved Kouga over.

"Yes sir?"

"How much did she spend?"

"Uh close to 4 grand I think but she about had a cow wanting to return everything."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "Why she spend it then?"

"Jakotsu guilt tripped her into it."

"That explains how much it is?"

"Actually Sir it's doubled that."

"What!"

"She tipped the girl the amount of the bill."

"She did what!" Sesshomaru stormed off to find his little human girl.

He ripped the car door off and pulled her out.

"Well hello to you too." She snapped her arm out of his hand.

"Who gave you the right to give my money away?"

"Tell me something L-O-R-D Sesshomaru is it common for Iun demons to pup another Inu demoness and leave them high and dry." She crossed her arms across her chest.

She knew damn well that the Inu demons had strict laws when it came to mating, pupping as well as other things. Hell she grew up with the King she knew all about Inu law.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his office.

"What the hell are you talking about woman!?"

"The demon Inu girl at the boutique was pupped and not marked."

"How do you know that?"

"Her belly was showing she had no ring or making on her neck plus when I asked she only confirmed it. I was going to tell you on Monday, I know she will be taken care of by the clan and whomever he is will be dealt with."

He studied dy her for a second with one thought in his mind 'How did she know it was an Inu pup? Maybe there is more to this little human.'

"Fine I will see that it is taken care of."

They didn't say anything else to each other. Kagome just left to spend one more night in her childhood home.


	4. New House

Not a new chapter had to fix an error that couldn't stay.

* * *

"Sorry for boss man back there, I think he isn't used to someone with a personality like you." Kouga glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

She caught his glance, "How so?"

"Well everyone bends to him and you well you aren't afraid to say what's on your mind."

"Damn straight."

"Kagome I like you and I think the boss needs someone like you around just don't push him too much."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Bend to him everyone in a while, give him a bone so to speak."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Kouga you're killing me over here." She was holding her ribs has tears poured out.

"Yeah I thought it was pretty clever!" He gave her a goofy grin.

"Hey do you mind if we stop and get moving boxes?"

"I'll have the guys grab them during shift change that way you can spend a little more time with your family."

"Okay cool and hey y'all should stay for dinner."

Kouga licked his chomps, "I don't think we would argue against that."

She quickly texted her mom to let her know about the extra guests.

Before she placed her phone in her purse it went off again.

 _ **I: So working for my brother now?**_

 _ **K: Yeah and remind me to kick your ass for not telling me you had one!**_

 _ **I: I assumed you knew. There are pictures everywhere in the house stupid.**_

 _ **K: Yeah so, there are pictures of every other family member you have.**_

 _ **I: Well guess what?!**_

 _ **K: What?**_

 _ **I: I have a half brother that is completely a cold asshole!**_

 _ **K: Har har Inuyasha!**_

 _ **I: What now you can't kick my ass for not telling you! Which by the way would never happen :p.**_

 _ **K: Whatever dog breath is there something you wanted.**_

 _ **I: Woof woof! (Dog emoji)**_

 _ **I: Yeah I was wondering if we could hang out soon.**_

 _ **K: Yeah sure, is everything okay?**_

 _ **I: Everything is great I just would like to hang out with my bestie is all.**_

 _ **K: I know you are up to something.**_

 _ **I: Okay maybe but I'd rather explain it all when I see you.**_

 _ **K: K, just let me know when and where.**_

 _ **I: Great thanks Kags!**_

She immediately pulled up her conversation with her cousin. (Kikyo)

 _ **KA: What's going on?**_

 _ **KI: What's going on with what?**_

 _ **KA: Inuyasha asking to hang.**_

 _ **KI: You guys hang out all the time.**_

 _ **KA: Yeah but usually he tries to be all alpha and crap like 'Wench this Thursday happy hour at Twilight's. See you there!' This time he actually asked me.**_

 _ **KI: Idk Kags he has been acting strange lately a little too distant.**_

 _ **KA: What why didn't you tell me?!**_

 _ **KI: Idk I think it's mainly in my head you know. But…um…..do you think he might be cheating?**_

 _ **KA: HELL THE FUCK NO! Yep you are crazy that's all this is.**_

 _ **KI: Yeah you are probably right besides our anniversary is next month and I saw that he made a reservation for us at this super fancy super romantic restaurant.**_

 _ **KA: OMG! You are freaking crazy you dummy think about for like two seconds at a different perspective.**_

She waits

 _ **KI: OH MY KAMI HE IS GONNA PROPOSE!**_

 _ **KA: Which is why he wants to talk to me. Probably gonna ask for me to be his best man.**_

 _ **KI: Hell no I knew you first I get dips!**_

 _ **KA: Why dear cousin are you asking for me to be your maid of honor?**_

 _ **KI: Yes my dear cousin I am!**_

 _ **KA: Well I gladly accept the honor. I assume you have some rings picked out. Lol**_

 _ **KI: Bet your pretty ass I do.**_

 _ **KA: Well send them to me just in case he has me help him pick one.**_

 _ **KI: OMG I can't believe this is happening. I'm gonna get married!**_

 _ **KA: You better chill the fuck down I don't need a mad mutt coming after me.**_

 _ **KI: Technically you didn't tell me.**_

 _ **KA: You and I both know Inuyasha doesn't know how 'technically' works.**_

 _ **KI: lol okay I'll calm down. Kami this will be hard!**_

 _ **KA: Go meditate!**_

 _ **KI: Actually I could use a good spiritual alignment. Thanks Kags Love you!**_

 _ **KA: Love you too!**_

Kagome just sat there thinking about her cousin and her best friend and despite her being in love with him most of her childhood. She was really happy for them. She knew her and Inuyasha were better staying friends than to be a couple, they fought way to damn much. She loved their banter back and forth but didn't want it to be a constant thing happening in a romantic relationship. So the night he had asked her if he could date her cousin she didn't hesitate to give him the approval he needed. She knew that if she had told him no that he wouldn't have because she held a special place in his heart just like he held one in hers.

Snapping out of her walk down memory lane she realized that she was already home.

Kouga got out and escorted her to the house. The guys already there patiently waiting to eat.

She enjoyed the conversation, the jokes, and the embarrassing stories that was told at dinner but her mind kept drifting to the happy couple.

'I wonder if I'll ever find that kind of love, that kind of happiness.'

She helped with cleaning the kitchen then went to her room to start packing.

She didn't have a lot of stuff but she did have a ton of jeans. The girl was obsessed with jeans: skinny, fitted, flared, hip hugging, rips, jeweled, different colors and of course shorts. It took 3 boxes to fit them all in. 'Damn I think I need to let go a few of these'

It took her roughly two hours to pack everything.

'Well that's that I guess.'

It wasn't long before sleep overtook her.

 ***Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru and Toga sat in his office.

"Father we have an issue."

"Is Rin okay?"

"Rin is fine father. Apparently someone has broken law."

"Please son don't keep me in suspense, get on with it."

"The young clerk at the boutique Miss Higurashi visited today is pupped and not mated nor bares the mark of an indeeded mate."

"Ah I see. Do you know who the father is?"

"Not yet I have Jaken on this matter we should have a name soon."

"Well it seems you have it handled son."

"The human girl you are fond of knows about our laws?"

The question caught Toga off guard.

"She gifted the girl almost a $4000 tip, using the company card of coarse."

Toga laughed. "That's Kagome, always helping others, but to answer your question yes she does."

"How?"

"Well I taught her. She probably knows more about our kind than Inuyasha."

"Why father?" He knew his father and the human girl were hiding something.

"Son honestly I can't tell you my reasoning."

"Does your reasoning have anything to do with how she knew the Inu girl was carrying an Inu pup?"

Toga's face fell. "Son just leave it be."

"I want to know who is working for me father."

"I understand that son but please trust me and trust her."

"I cannot trust her."

"Okay then trust your father and do not look into the matter. If she tells you fine but if not leave it be you hear me, she has a lot at stake too."

He glared at his father, "Fine."

"Thank you son. Now if you excuse me I'll like to hang out with my cute granddaughter."

"Very well and dad?."

"Yes."

"She didn't have a good day today."

The small fact saddened both Inu demons.

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

The guys packed up her stuff in record time.

"Yo Kagome this is really all you have to take."

Ginta yelled from the covered bed of the moving truck.

"I could probably still fit everything in your house in this thing."

Kagome's things only took up a small fraction of the big truck.

"Yes Ginta now come eat before we leave." You didn't have to tell him twice.

After a big breakfast Mama Higurashi walked up to her daughter before she left carrying a big box. "I know it isn't much but here are some items to stock your kitchen. "

"Mom that isn't necessary."

"My only daughter moving out is a big deal Kagome so please take this as a house warming present."

She rolled her eyes, "okay fine." She hugged her mother, "I love you mom."

"I love you too dear."

Kagome did a final sweep in her room and her bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I'm gonna miss you sis."

"What is with y'all?" I'm only moving like 20 minutes away not to another country."

She pulled Sota into her arms to give him a hug.

"Be good"

"Always am." He grinned.

She chuckled, "Yeah I don't know about that."

It wasn't long before they were now unpacking the truck at the guest house at Sesshomaru's mansion.

"Well that covers it thanks guys."

"No problem Kagome I'll do anything to get your mother's cooking!" Ginta said while rumbling his tummy.

Kagome placed her hand over her heart and acted hurt, "and here I thought you did it for little old me."

"Well sorry sis I kinda like her cooking more."

"Hey!"

"Ginta stopping fucking with Kagome and let's go." Kouga yelled at him.

Kagome waved to the guys then headed into unpack her belongings which actually took longer than packing them up. She had so much space she didn't know what to do with her stuff.

Late into the afternoon she realized she still didn't have a bedspread and curtains for her room.

 _ **KO: Hey can one of you take me to Target please? I don't have sheets pillows or covers.**_

 _ **KA: Yeah Hakkaku will bring the car around.**_

Wearing her jean ripped shorts, yellow tank top and black converses she grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Going shopping again?"

She bumped into Sesshomaru on her way to the driveway.

"Uh Yeah I don't have anything for the bed or to cover my bedroom windows with."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you wouldn't bring the necessities with you."

"My bed was a full. That in there is a king. So no I didn't bring the necessities with me."

"Do you need money?"

"No I got it thank you."

She started to head to the car waiting for her.

"Your office furniture will be here tomorrow."

"Great, I'd like to get it organized before work on Monday. Hey do you need anything at the store?"

He did actually but the things he needed would give her too much personal information into his life. He will just send his mother for those errands.

"No." He turned and walked away.

"Well you are welcome." She huffed under her breath but he still heard her.

She spent a couple hours in Target mainly because it took her forever to pick out which bedspread she wanted. She ended up picking a dark purple plain duvet cover with black silk sheets and grey semi see through curtains. She also grabbed some nic-nacs for her office like notepads, notebooks, pens and pencils, and such to keep organized . She picked up a few groceries while there, a bottle of white wine and a new sea salt bath that she couldn't wait to try. Hakkaku was very quiet the entire time until she asked if he was hungry of course. So they stopped for a bite before heading home.

Hakkaku helped her carry her items into her house then bowed his head and retreated. She turned on the tub poured in her salts then put up her groceries and make her bed while she waited for it to fill. Not before long she was soaking in pure heaven. Her bathroom smelt of lavender and camomile with a small hint of citrus.

Once she started to prune she decided to hop out even though she knew she wanted to stay longer. She put on her fluffy polka dot pants and pink tank. Before bed she poured a glass of wine then grabbed the giant contract to read over. So there she sat in the window nook reading and sipping on her chilled wine but little did she know she had a set of golden eyes watching her.

 ** _Reveiw please!_**


	5. First Day

Okay so in the last chapter I want to clarify that kagome is the one that texted Kouga to go shopping...opps I tried to fix it but the website is being weird.

I love hearing from all you!

* * *

Come morning Kagome made hot cereal with fruit toppings and made her some ginger lemon hot tea. There she sat watching the comical display happening across the yard in her office.

Kouga and some toad demon were trying to assemble her office furniture and none of them had a clue of what to do. She could see Kouga turning the directions in different angles as if it would help. Hakkaku and Ginta just said there laughing and the toad was yelling something at Kouga.

'Well if I don't go over there and help it will never get done.'

She got changed into some ripped jeans and her favorite baseball team T-shirt that showed a tiny bit of cleavage. She popped on her blue converses then put her hair into a messy bun and headed over to the mess that was happening in her office.

"Hey Kagome we should be done soon." He smiled at her once she walked in.

She laughed, "Yeah okay, at the rate you are going I won't have an office to work in by morning, just hand me the directions."

He reluctantly handed them over.

She studied it for a minute than looked at the pieces on the floor. It didn't take long for her to figure out that they mixed everything up. She stood directions in hand and directed them what to do, telling which piece went where with what screw.

She turned to the toad, " Can you find me the directions for the other furniture?"

He just huffed and put his nose in the air, "I do not take orders from someone of the likes of you."

"Jaken I believe my assistant asked something of you." Sesshomaru came up behind the toad scaring him.

"But my Lord."

"Enough Jaken just help her I need her office to be ready by tonight!" He turned on his heel to walk away.

Jaken didn't say more and got to work.

With in 2 hours they managed to put the desk, bookshelf and the cabinet together. The desk faced the big window facing the yard, the bookshelf behind the desk but far enough she had room and the cabinet on the floor to ceiling glass wall. She hated to cover the view but only had one wall that didn't have a window and she hated glares on her computer screen when she worked. Luckily the hutch part you could see through so it wasn't a complete loss.

"Thanks guys I got it from here."

She walked back to the house grabbed the stuff she bought yesterday and headed back to her office.

Jakotsu had gone all out for her office. She place the beautiful gold and white chevron rug in front of her desk along with two identical gray sitting chairs that now faced her desk and a little gold side table in between the two. She had a very comfortable light pink office chair and a gold floor lamp. He also had 2 beautiful scenic paintings that she hung and several different planted pots, a few big and a few small. Next was the electronic stuff. She placed the computer on her desk and hooked it up. Then the printer on her bookshelf. Lastly the phone system on the other side of her desk opposite of the computer. She grabbed the binder Ayame gave her to find the info for the internet, her passwords and the phone system setup. She tested the printer and it printed a random page then she faxed Ayame something silly to the office to confirm it worked. She synced the tablet to her computer making sure the calendars and emails were correct. Lastly she called her office phone from her cell then tried transferring it to Sesshomaru's office phone not expecting him to answer.

"This is Sesshomaru." Not realizing it was her.

"Oh sorry Mr. Tashio I didn't know you were working. I'm just making sure I set up the phones right."

"You set up the phone?"

"Yes and the computer and printer, I am all set for tomorrow."

"Good, I expect you not to be late."

"Well as long as traffic is good I shouldn't be." She giggled, "Goodbye Sir." Then hung up.

He chuckled a little.

Another hour later she finished placing all the small things everywhere. She had the pencils, pens, highlighters and sticky notes in the very last draw on the right side. In the middle draw she had 2 notebooks and a small pad for messages. The draw farthest on the left held her tablet. She looked around her office satisfied but noticed something very important missing.

She walked over to Sesshomaru's office and knocked. He buzzed her in.

"Is there a bathroom I can use during work hours or do I run home to use that one?"

He said nothing has he got up and lead her back to her office. He went up to the wall on the farthest left corner, that the bookshelf was up against, then he gently pushed it. A small section of the small went in then slide to the side exposing a small bathroom with only a toilet and sink.

"Oh"

"It will slide close when you step in then reopen when your close to the entrance once you walk out of the bathroom the door will close automatically."

"Thank you for showing me."

"Hn" He walked away.

She retreated to her new home to find something to keep her occupied, reluctantly she went back to the damn contract. Though she gave whoever made this props she hated to read the damn thing…..it was so boring but hell if she was gonna fail at the first task he gave her. She poured her some lemonade she made yesterday and headed to the shaded patio outside to finish the thing. She read everything from sexual harassment to how to properly introduce yourself to demon royalty but she already knew all the demon stuff. She was almost done when she heard someone coming out of the offices, it was the Inu girl from the boutique.

The girl stopped once she saw Kagome then headed her way.

"I didn't know your boss was the Lord himself."

"Yeah he is but honestly I don't start till tomorrow." She felt the pregnant Inu girl's queasiness. "Would you like to come in I have something that will have with the morning sickness."

"Oh I'll try anything at this point I am always sick." They both headed inside.

"What is your name by the way?"

"Aiko and yours?" She said as she sat at the bar on the island counter.

"Kagome." She grabbed the herbs she needed. "Mind if I asked what happened."

"With the Lord or how I needed up here."

"Both I guess." She put hot water in her tea pot to let the water boil, then grabbed a tea cup and saucer.

"Well the Inu that pupped me had promised to be with me and mate me but didn't tell me he had an intended already set up by his parents."

Kagome reached over the bar to place a hand her hers, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess it's not meant to be."

"So what is gonna happen now?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru has placed a hold on the mating between my lover and his intended until my pup is born and healthy. Darin comes from money, which I didn't even know either, and will be forced to pay for not only our child's care but for mine as well as punishment. Lord Sesshomaru also said it was my place to decide whether or not to let Darin be apart of the child's life. If I choose against it then Lord Sesshomaru will accept my child into his own family."

Kagome knew that in the Inu demon world if a male Inu didn't own up to caring for his pup the current Lord would step in as acting father. Not in a 'I love you' kind of way but to make sure that the pup is protected.

"Wow so lots to think about." Kagome grabbed a little bit of dried green tea leaves, dried ginger, and dried mint leaves and began crushing them with up in a spice grinder. She poured them into a little pouch and placed it in the hot tea pot and let it sep.

"Yeah I'm not sure what to do. I know Darin is not going to mate me thus making my child a bastard but how can I not let him into his pup's life."

"Well does he want to be?"

"I don't think so he told me to get rid of it, actually called the baby that."

"Then let Lord Sesshomaru step in."

"Yeah it would seem that is the pup's best option."

"And yours." She pour the hot tea into the cup and handed it her.

She took a sniff, "Oh just the scent is making me feel better, what's in it?"

"Green tea leaves, ginger and a tiny bit of mint."

Aiko took a sip and let the liquid make its way down. She instantly felt better. She signed with releaf.

"I'll pour what is left in a container for you to take. Do you have a tea pot at home I could give you some herbs to take home?"

"Sadly I don't but I'll buy one if you would be so kind to send me home with some."

Kagome smiled at her then got to work grinding more herbs.

"I don't want to take all your herbs though."

"Oh it's no big deal, my family owes the Shrine in town we have a ton! Plus I love to help others."

"Oh but you have helped me enough!"

"You could never help someone too much unless that person started to take advantage of you."

"Well thank you so much Kagome."

Kagome packed everything up then wrote her number on a piece of paper, "Here if you need more herbs just let me know or anything else for that matter."

Aiko hugged her, "You have been so kind thank you again."

Kagome walked her to the door.

"Really it's nothing just take care of yourself." As Aiko walked to her car.

"Befriending my clan member are you?" Sesshomaru came up beside her.

"She is having really bad morning sickness so I gave her some herbal remedies that's all."

"So the human girl knows Inu law and in knowledgeable in herbs, you are not being truthful Miss Higurashi about who you really are?"

She gave him a stern look, "oh you forgot that I am knowledgeable in every demon species and their laws too." Then smirked and walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

That night she fixed her a quick meal and read the last bit of the contract.

"Thank Kami I am finished!" She place it next to her purse so she could take it to the office with her in the morning.

She looked around her home not sure what to do. She decided on a chick flick then went to bed.

 ***NEXT MORNING***

Kagome got up at 7am put on her workout clothes, which today was black spandex shorts that almost went to her knees and a black sports bra, then headed over to the gym. She put her headphones in and started on the treadmill to warm up. Once she thought her muscles were ready she got off the treadmill and moved through the room to each different equipment piece. 30 minutes later she called quits and went to take a shower. She did her hair and makeup while wrapped up in a towel because she somehow always ended up with makeup on her outfit. Her hair was half up half done with her natural curls and two big strands of hair braided and bobby-pinned to the back were her ponytail was. She then stood inside her walk in closet debating what to wear. She went with her black fitted pants, a teal sleeveless silk shirt that had a deep v neck and her black flats. She walked into the kitchen made a smoothie bowl and watched the news for bit. Once she was done eating she cleaned up her mess then started to make her morning tea to bring with her.

10 till 9 she grabbed all her stuff and headed to her office.

Sesshomaru was already in his office she couldn't see him but could sense him there. She got to her desk pulled out the contract and her phone and put her purse behind her. She knew Sesshomaru was standing in front of her desk even though her back was turned but needed to act like she didn't know he was there so she turned around and gasped, "Mr. Tashio you could really scare someone to death you know that!"

"Did you actually read that thing?" He pointed to the contract.

"Yes I did you told me to." She crossed her arms.

"Yes but I didn't think you'd actually do it, no one does."

She huffed, "Well I'm not like everyone else."

"Yes that is true, there's more to you than your letting on."

She stood up hands on hips, "I can say the same to you Mr. Tashio." She gestured to his house.

"Well I guess we both have secrets then."

"I guess we do, but if they don't affect our work than I see no reason why they should be revealed."

"Hn"

"What would you like me to do first Sir?"

"My last assistant made a mess with my email. Can you make the proper labels and organize it. It may take you awhile so focus on that and the phones that's all for now."

"Easy enough."

He left her be and she immediately got to work. 'What in the actual hell?' She just shook her head in disbelief, 'how could someone fuck up this much at such an easy task.' She opened Spotify in a separate browser put keep the volume very low and got to work. There was some inbox folders already in place so she keep a few, color changed them and then opened them to make sure what was in them was meant to be there. She made a new folder labeled urgent that way he would know to respond immediately but also created ones for current mergers, banking, clients, properties, employees and need to file. When she ran out of tea she quickly went home to grab a container of water. Once at her desk she went through each email and placed them in the appropriate folder. When she was satisfied with her work she grabbed her tablet to resync his email account. She glanced up at the time it was already noon. She got up to knock on his office door when he buzzed her in, he had just hung up the phone,

"Yes?"

"I finished organizing your email, would you like to take a look."

"I didn't see any changes."

Without thinking she walked over behind his desk and took charge of his computer while he slid over to give her room, "You have to logout then back in."

"There." She pointed to the screen. "Now I can change this if needed. I wasn't sure want all we needed but this is a start. There's also a folder 'needs deleted' but I'll like you to quickly glance over them before I delete them. I didn't think they were needed but I wanted to make sure."

She just kept rambling on with what she did and all he could think about was how she smelt: like vanilla and jasmine. All the humans he has ever encountered smelled nothing like the woman beside him.

"Mr. Tashio are you listening to me."

He snapped out of it, she had caught him.

"Yes the folders."

"Yeah, but this one is important. The urgent emails that need your attention will be placed in here for you to handle. Once I see you have responded I'll move them to whatever category they go with."

Okay he was a little impressed with the system she created, "That saves me a bunch of time, great work."

She walked herself to the front of his desk to face him.

"I think I'll take my lunch now if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's fine. May I ask what you walked home for earlier?"

"Oh something to drink."

"I see. You may go now."

She made herself a salad, ate it then sat outside for a bit to soak up the sun.

When she headed back into her office Sesshomaru was in there with a few men she never saw before.

"What's going on?" She said.

"We are finished sir."

"Okay see yourself out thank you."

When she walked around Sesshomaru she saw on the cabinet a little area for tea. There's was an electric water warmer that was a pitcher, the most gorgeous set of cups and saucers she had ever seen, selections of the finest tea in Japan, tubes of natural honey, a glass cup that matched the cup set but was for cubed sugar and beside the cabinet was an electric water cooler.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes. It saves you from going back and forth so much which could hinder your performance."

"Hn, how did you know I am a tea person?"

"That's my secret Miss Higurashi I have my ways." He smirked but really he knew most herbalist preferred tea over coffee and he smelled the cup she had on her desk this morning.

"Well thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed.

He just stared at her, he liked how she called him Lord and how she submitted to him. 'So little gestures like this get the woman to submit.'

"What's next in the list today?"

"I want you to get familiarized with our database system. Hard copies are kept at the main office so obviously us being here is difficult to get client information on a whim. Our highly secured cloud system let's anyone login to retrieve information or to add something new. You will be using it quite often and need to know it really well." He turned and walked away, "Don't forget the phones and emails."

She got to work once again learning how to search up clients quickly, how to add in new information, how to send something through the system and how to use filters for reports. When she thought she was done she emailed Ayame through her work email to see if there was anything else she needed to know. Ayame responded with a few things that she hadn't done so she got to trying to figure it out.

By 4 o'clock Sesshomaru buzzed her saying that she was done for the day.

She didn't fight him on that so she gathered her stuff and shut down everything.

At home she ate leftovers from the other night, made a lavender tea, had a bubble bath then went to bed.


	6. Girls Night

Kagome's week went by really fast, she absorbed so much information she was glad it was Friday and excited to meet the girls tonight. She actually enjoyed working for Sesshomaru he wasn't like everyone thought. During the week he had her sit in his office all day to observe him. She sat in the chair right next to his desk taking notes. She was surprised with how patient he was with her. She also noticed he was talking more and more to her and even starting up conversations. She wasn't sure if he was doing it to be nice or doing it do get closer to her so he could find out her secret. Either way it was making a nice workplace plus they were on a first name basis now. She followed her normal morning routine. She grabbed her tan lace hipster panties and matched it with her tan garter and stockings. She didn't bother with a bra with the shirt she would wear. She picked out a navy blue sheer skirt with a cream color silk top the buttoned up the front, had very thin straps that connected with a strap that went down her back and that stopped halfway down. So it exposed a lot of her back and so she pulled a navy blue cashmere sweater over it. She grabbed her heels and rushed to fix her breakfast.

She didn't even get to sit down at her desk before Sesshomaru stormed into her office, "Kagome that skirt is way too short!"

She looked down to double check then looked at him, "It is not! My high school uniform is way shorter than this!"

"Yeah good one, now go home and change!" He demanded.

She just huffed and stormed out.

'Where is that darn thing.' She rummaged through her draws.

'Ah' she changed quickly then headed back.

She didn't even knock when she went into his office stopping in front of his desk.

He didn't get a chance to look because he was still on the phone but he did see something green from the corner of his eye. It got him curious so he turned to look at her.

She was wearing a white shirt that had a green collar that was huge and went towards the back and a red tie. Then there was the green skirt that was so short it was currently showing her garner. He quickly got a hard on and slammed the phone down hanging up on who he was talking to. The damn girl looked like a freaking naughty student.

"Woman what in the hell are you wearing now?"

She put her hands on her hips, "My school uniform."

He stood dumbfounded for a minute trying to think what freakin school would allow such a thing.

"So now that we have established that this," she picked up each side of her skirt slightly," is much shorter than what I was wearing, I am going to change back into it."

In a split second he had her pinned to a wall, her legs wrapped around his hips, his hands holding her thighs, and his large member pushing into her that it made her gasped.

"You are playing with fire woman, I suggest you stop before you get burned." Pushing into her some more. They both knew that if it wasn't for his pants and her panties that he would be inside her by now.

"I was making a point that my outfit earlier was acceptable."

"Well you are a cocky one."

"You are seriously going to use the word cocky right now has you have your dick pressed up against me."

He threw his head back and laughed then looked her straight in the eyes, "Don't wear anything like this ever again, understand?"

"Yes my Lord." She said seductively and that's what through him over the edge as he slammed his lips onto hers.

At first she was taken back by the sudden assault by his lips but she had never been touched like this before.

She moaned slightly giving him access to her tongue both of them fighting for dominance. She started rubbing herself against his member which caused him to slightly moan himself.

*knock knock*

Sesshomaru put her on the floor and stepped away from her just has fast as he slammed her to the wall causing her to be slightly dizzying.

"Go into my bathroom now."

"What?" Still trying to come off the high she was just on.

He grabbed her by the arm, opened the door and put her inside, "Don't come out until I tell you to."

"I'm not gonna hide like some mistress Sesshomaru."

He sighed, "Kagome it is Kouga and he will smell your arousal just as I do right now, please stay here."

She blushed, "Fine I'll stay put."

He closed the door, straighten out his clothes then buzzed Kouga in.

"Hey boss…" he stopped to sniff, something was off, "what's that smell?"

"Nothing, what do you need?" His impatience growing.

"Kagome is meeting with your brother tomorrow do you want us to stay with her or meet back up with her afterwards."

"Half-brother and stay with her, I don't trust him not to protect her properly."

"Yes sir." He turned to leave but sniffed one more time, the scent was a little familiar but he couldn't place it.

Once he was sure Kouga wasn't coming back he retrieved Kagome form the bathroom.

"I'm going to change." She walked past him not saying a word.

He sat back down at his desk trying to figure out how the hell he lost control like that so easily and noted mentally that he needed to make sure never to let her get to him like that again.

The rest of the day they barely spoke to one another unless it was work related.

5 o'clock rolled around she shut everything off, took off her sweater and placed it on her chair, grabbed her purse and headed to Kouga who was waiting for her by the car.

When she was leaving Sesshomaru got a glance at her bare back and knew she wasn't wearing a bra under that shirt. 'Damn woman is gonna cause a lot of boners tonight.'

 **S: Don't let any man come near her tonight!**

 **KO: You saw what she is wearing?**

 **S: Yes!**

 **KO: She should come with a damn warning label. "Look only if you want to get a hard on."**

 **S: That is not remotely funny Kouga.**

 **KO: No male will come within 10 ft off her. Sir.**

 **S: That includes you too!**

"Boss is pretty mad right now at you."

Kagome looked up at Kouga through the mirror, "What for now?"

"What you are wearing."

"Oh Kami we have already been over that, thought he learned his lesson."

Kouga looked at her confused but she brushed him off.

She was going to meet Sango, Kikyo and Ayame for dinner. She asked the girls if she could invite Ayame tonight the girl looked like she didn't have many friends. Plus Kagome could tell she was a little lonely.

The girls stood outside the restaurant.

"What is with him?" Sango pointed to Kouga.

"He is my bodyguard tonight."

"Yeah and I have a feeling I'm gonna be kicking a bunch of dudes asses tonight." He eyed a guy that was drooling over Kagame.

She just rolled her eyes at him then ushered the girls inside. They sat in an enclosed area that you have to take your shoes off and step up inside. There's a table in the center and you sit on the ground around it. Once they used hot towels to clean their hands they ordered drinks and sushi.

"So why the bodyguard?" Sango had been holding in that question.

"My new job."

"Wait what job and when did you start?"

"This past Monday."

"You got a job that requires a bodyguard and didn't tell me! Your best friend title has officially been revoked."

"Oh like the time you let Mirko pop your cherry and didn't tell me?!" She eyed her. Kikyo laughed while Ayame almost choked on her martini.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Fine reinstated."

"So both of you work at Sesshomaru's house?" Kikyo asked. Sango looked at her, "don't give me that look Sango she didn't tell me either I had to hear it from Inuyasha and Kami did he not shut up about it all week….I wanted to strangle him."

"Wait Inuyasha knows your boss? I'm so confused!"

Sango dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh yeah Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers." Kagome said with slight anger in her voice she was still mad at Inuyasha for that.

"Wait dog boy has a dog brother?" Sango eyes were popping out of her head, "Does he have cute dog ears too?"

Kagome laughed trying to picture serious Sesshomaru with dog ears, "Heavens no. He is a full demon."

"Actually Sesshomaru is Lord of the West, he rules this area. Oh and to answer your earlier question only Kagome gets the pleasure of working at his house." Ayame chimed in.

"So Ayame crushing on anyone?" The tequila Kagome was drinking was making her braver.

"Uh no." She blushed.

"Not even say a wolf that happens to be my bodyguard?"

The other girls gasped as Ayame slightly nudged Kagome, "Sh he can hear you."

"So you do?" Sango got excited.

"Well yes maybe."

"No maybe I see the way you eye him like candy."

Ayana giggled, "Yeah but he never takes notice to me."

"Oh we could help with that." Kikyo was getting excited too.

"I...um… I don't know."

"They want to do a makeover with you and dress you up and parade you in front of him." Kagome just got done downing her drink as the food came.

"I don't know I want him to like me for me."

"Oh trust me honey he will, every part of you." Sango raises her eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

That made Ayame blush even more.

"Down tigers down," Kagome turned to Ayame, "How about just little subtle changes and I'll through him some hints here and there."

"Subtle changes like what?"

Kagome left that up to Kikyo and staring munching on the food, "Maybe some contacts, you have gorgeous eyes and should flaunt them. Your hair is a gorgeous red so maybe just add some highlights and lowlights. We could teach you some easy styling tricks too. Your wardrobe is actually better than what Kagome's was before she started working for Sesshomaru."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at her before she shoved some sushi in her mouth.

"I could do that." Ayame smiled at her new friends.

"Great what about tomorrow afternoon since Kagome will be busy with Inuyasha." Kikyo winked at her cousin."

"Yeah I'm not busy."

"What was that?" Sango pointed at Kikyo.

"What was what?" Kikyo acted stupid.

"That wink you just gave her. Don't play dumb bitch on me now."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We think Inuyasha is gonna propose to Kikyo."

"WHAT, I swear you birches have been holding out on me. I feel so unloved right now it hurts." She said as she was acting like she was crying and picked up her napkin to dry her fake tears.

"We aren't sure he is just acting weird is all." Kikyo finally said, " but we will know tomorrow."

"Uh no, I'm not telling you anything he plans to do."

Kikyo proceed to pout.

"That only works on your man so cut it out, beside don't you want it to be special and a surprise. Don't ruin it for him."

"Yeah your right Kags." Kikyo sighed. "He would be so hurt."

They chit chatted about different things as they finished eating and ordered another round of drinks. Well a few more.

Before they parted Kikyo and Sango exchanged numbers with Ayame.

"I think we need to meet up weekly so I know what's happening to my best friends!" Sango spouted.

"Agreed." The other girls said in unison.

Kagome went home that night just slightly tipsy that she passed out in the car.

"Kagome for the love of Kami please wake up!" Kouga was desperately trying to wake the girl up but she was passed out.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru snuck up behind him.

"She is past the fuck out that's what."

"How many drinks did she have?" He said as he reached in to pick her up bridal style.

"I'm not sure I was busy keeping the guys away from the group of hot girls."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You are free to go Kouga, I'll handle her."

He headed for the guest house opened the door, walked to her room and placed her on the bed. He took of her heels then grabbed a throw blanket he saw in the corner and covered her up. He placed her purse and belongs on the nightstand beside her. He went into the kitchen for a glass of water and placed it next to her as well.

He walked out of the house but made sure it was locked.

'I swear that woman causes too many problems.'


	7. Healing

Okay y'all for the rest of the story there will be a sensitive and touchy subject that's the main part of the story line if you haven't already guessed it. so I'm just letting you know!

* * *

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache.

"Dear Kami I am never drinking that much again!"

She rose up slowly in her bed. 'How did I get in here….right Kouga probably.'

She noticed her heels off, the blanket on her and the glass of water on her night stand. She slowly drank the entire glass to wake her body up. She fished for her phone and noticed it was 11. "Shit!" She ran to the shower as fast as her hung over body would let her. She grabbed a white pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve button up blue and white plaid shirt and her blue converses. She did her makeup to hide her under eyes and placed her hair into a side braid. Then quickly texted Kouga that she would be ready in 10. She ran to the kitchen to make a ginger, lemon, and mint tea.

She poured in into a coffee canister grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Feeling better." She saw Sesshomaru at the corner of her eye.

"Not now I'm late." She rushed to Kouga and the car.

She finished her tea which made her feel better and brought her back to life.

"Thank you Kouga for last night." She finally spoke.

"For what exactly?" Looking confused.

"For bringing me inside."

"Oh that was boss man not me I couldn't wake your ass up."

"Oh."

'Shit I was so rude to him this morning.'

She grabbed her phone.

 **KA: I am sorry about this morning. I wasn't awake yet to deal with your…..well you. Thank you for taking care of me though. I really really appreciate it.**

 **S: Don't worry about it. But you are feeling better?**

 **KA: Yes I am. I made myself tea before I left.**

 **S: Have fun with my half brother.**

 **KA: It is not like that he is like a brother to me.**

 **S: I hope not. That would make what happened in my office extremely distasteful.**

 **KA: OMG! The great Lord Sesshomaru cracked a joke! Holy freakin crap!**

 **KA: Wait so you did enjoy it?**

 **S: I was saying the act itself would be distasteful don't read into it woman.**

 **KA: Yeah okay, so that is why you had Kouga keep the guys away from me last night.**

 **S: He was doing his job.**

 **KA: Which now includes keeping me from getting hit on. I have needs Sesshomaru I'm not a nun.**

 **S: Oh but you are a virgin. I picked up on that little fact during our little session in my office.**

 **KA: You are an asshole!**

 **S: Don't forget it!**

"Ah god the nerve of that man!"

Kouga said nothing.

She met up with Inuyasha at the little bakery they both loved.

"Long time no see Kags." He hugged her.

"I saw you like two weeks ago."

"Yeah and it was too long." He pulled her to their table.

They sat down then ordered their drinks and pastries. Kagome sat there watching him look uncomfortable.

"Okay Inuyasha what gives?"

"Okay okay I'm thinking about asking Kikyo to marry me."

Kagome just smirked, 'I knew it!'

"Thinking, what is stopping you?"

"You."

That grabbed her attention, "Wait why me." She didn't want to be the reason behind them holding back their happiness.

"I wanted your permission first."

"Uh Inuyasha wrong person, I think you should go to my Uncle for that."

He sighed, "Yeah I know and I will but I wanted to ask you first."

"Inuyasha I don't understand."

"You know because you have feelings for me."

"Oh dear god get off your damn high horse!" He looked at her shocked, "I don't have those feelings for you anymore and haven't in a long time. Gezzz you really thought I would lust for you knowing you were happy with my cousin."

"I don't know Kags I was always afraid to ask in risk of losing my best friend."

She sighed she knew he was sensitive about this stuff "Inuyasha you have my absolute blessing to ask for my cousin's hand in marriage. I'm so happy for you."

He quickly stood up and pulled her to a bear hug, "Oh Kags you don't know how much this means to me!"

"In-uy-as-ha I ca-n't br-ea-the!" She said gasping for air.

Then he quickly let go, "Oh sorry I just got excited."

"So will you help me with a ring?"

"No."

"But Kagome!"

"I'm not picking it out it has to be you. That's what makes it special."

He pouted and his ears flopped down.

"Damn dog, I'll give you a little help."

His ears perked up again.

"Pinterest."

He looked confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Have Miroku help you, he will know what to do."

"Okay awesome. So how's work?"

"You are right he is an asshole."

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

They continued to talk for a hour until he had to leave.

She snuck out the back so Kouga wouldn't see her then enchanted herself with a spell so he wouldn't be able to follow her scent. Once she knew she was in the clear she made her way to the hospital.

 **KO: I am ashamed to admit but I lost her boss.**

 **S: What the hell do you mean?**

 **KO: She ducked out the back after her lunch with Inuyasha.**

 **S: Find her damn it.**

 **KO: I can't her scent as vanished.**

 **S: That is impossible.**

 **KO: I know but I'm telling you I can only pick her up in the ally way and then it stops.**

 **S: Track her fucking phone now!**

Kagome stood at the entrance of the children's cancer ward trying not to let all the sickness, sadness, pain, suffering, hate, and death get to her.

"Hey Kagome here again to read to the kids?" a nurse called out to her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay start with Emily her numbers were bad today so she is taking it rough."

Has she made her way to Emily's room she couldn't help but to question what the nurse said, 'I have only been gone for 2 weeks she was almost in readmission the last time I saw her. Damn it I'll have to use a lot of power tonight, I'll definitely have to swing by the Shrine tomorrow.'

"Kagome you are here!" The little girl's spirits was already lifted.

"Yes sweetie, what book would you like me to read tonight.

"The Princess and the Frog."

"Again don't you get bored of it?"

"Never!" She scooted over carefully to make room for Kagome.

Kagome sat down next her and read the book until she fell asleep. Then she placed the little girl's hand in hers. She began to allow her healing energy to sweep through the girl's body. Then tried to study her body as to figure out why she had took a turn for the worse. Healing someone takes a lot of energy but healing cancer is like getting the wind knocked out of you, plus would raise too much suspicion on her. So she would visit here and there different kids each time healing them just enough until she saw them again. It was working great until a month ago it was like no matter how much she healed them they all just kept getting worse. She didn't know why but she did know that her power should be healing them so someone had to be doing this to these kids. A few moments later she found the source in the girl's body….poison. It was coming from the IV bag. 'Damn there's no way for me to get a sample.'

She kissed Emily on the head and said a blessing pray. Then went to another room to confirm her theory.

She visited 3 other kids and they all had the same poison and she knew if she didn't figure it out soon they all would die.

 **KO: Found her.**

 **S: Where?**

 **KO: The children's cancer ward at the hospital.**

Sesshomaru felt his blood boiled.

Kagome walked a few blocks over before she texted Kouga where she was and that she was ready.

He pulled up a minute later and she hopped in.

They didn't speak to one another. Kagome was too much into hers thoughts.

Once they got home she got out and went inside she hadn't even realized that the door was unlocked or that Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

Once she flicked on the flights he spoke in dark and cold voice, "Where the fuck did you go?"

This time he actually did startle her. "I am not in the mood Sesshomaru get out."

He stood up and rushed over to her, "What the fuck were you doing at the hospital?"

That snapped her out of it, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Answer my damn question."

"You answer mine! I don't have to tell you everything little thing I do. ESPECIALLY when I'm not working!" She was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm tightly forcing her to look at him.

"Is this some sick game you're playing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The cancer ward why would you fucking go there?! Dressing like a slut in front of me didn't work so now you are trying a different angle?"

Now he went to far, after tonight after realizing she really couldn't help those kids. She wasn't a nurse or doctor she couldn't get access to records and such. He had pushed her too far and thus she slipped up. She yanked her arm out of his hand with a force that a human girl should not have. Them glared at him, "You ever fucking touch me like that again or talk to me like that again I'll fucking burn you to a crisp!"

It was only a split second but he felt her raw, pure, immense power but before he could register what it was she was gone.

* * *

I want to take a moment and say how sorry I am to all the parents that have to deal with the struggle of their little baby going through cancer. I personally don't know how y'all do it, I have two little girls and idk how I would handle it. Just know in my eyes you'll are the bravest people in the world and prays and blessings I send your way!


	8. Miko?

Kagome walked straight up to the security house at the front of the property. She barged through the door, "Shrine now!" Ginta shot out of his chair, grabbed the keys and went to get the car.

20 minutes later she was walking up the Shrine steps. She walked past the house to the converted wellhouse that was now a dojo. Once inside she walked to the center of the room placed her hand down on the floor and let a tiny bit of her power out of her hand and stood back. A secret door slid open to expose the old well that had a ladder going down. Once she got to the bottom she placed her hand on the wall and did the same thing she did to the floor. Another secret door opened then closed once she stepped inside. It was a massive room that was kind of like a bunker but prettier.

She yanked off the amulet hanging around her neck and placed it on the table at the entrance thus letting her power out. This was the only place she could really use her full powers, this was the place she didn't have to worry about exposing her true self, this was the place that she didn't have to worry about someone trying to kill her to steal her power. This was the place that she could be free.

Tonight she had slipped up, she knew she did. She just couldn't take his verbal and physical assault (even though it hadn't hurt). She didn't know why he had acted like that. She visited the hospital like she has been doing for 3 years now. So what. She kept going over the events that happened in her head. She didn't know why he had gotten under her skin so much and she knew it would be a matter of time before it happened again and she couldn't risk it and knew she only had one option. To quit.

She stayed in the safe room for the rest of the day in there mediating allowing herself to align with her powers. She released so much energy that if any demon stepped into the room he or she would have been ash in a split second. Come nightfall she felt drained and found her little makeshift bed made out of long pillow cousins and fell asleep.

 ***the next morning with Sesshomaru***

Toga had gotten a call from Kagome's family stating that she had gone into the safe house yesterday evening and still hadn't come out. He quickly rushed to his son's house.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled at his son as he burst through the front door.

"Quite down, Rin is taking a nap." The two men walked into his office.

"What did you do to Kagome!?"

"Father I have lost my patience with the girl if I should even call her that!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Her power father."

Togas face went white.

"Oh so you know just how powerful she is Uh, well I only got a glimpse of it by mistake."

"You stupid fool what did you do to her to make her slip like that!"

"Did you know she tried to seduce me and when it didn't work she snuck her way over to the cancer ward at the hospital?"

"You mean to tell me you pushed her so far that she let her power slip over a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding father? She is using Rin to get to me and here you are defending that bitch!"

"Kami you are such a dumbass! Did you happen to ask her nicely before jumping down her neck?"

Sesshomaru kept quite.

"Yeah I thought so well asshole let me clear the air on her behalf. She has been visiting that hospital for the past three years reading to the kids. She doesn't know about Rin, hell she didn't know about you! And damn it Sesshomaru I asked you to trust me! I'm so disappointed in you son." He turned to leave but looked back at him, "You know what I was wrong about her working for you, fire her if she hasn't quit already then stay the fuck away from her…..honestly son she is too good for you."

Sesshomaru sat there in silence feeling like an ass.

*ding*

He picked up his phone and saw a text from Kagome.

 **KA: I quit. I'll be by later to get my stuff.**

"FUCK" he slammed his fist down on the desk breaking it in two.

He hadn't meant to get so angry at her last night he is just so protective of his daughter that he couldn't think straight. He knew he screwed up and that there was only one way she would forgive him…

…..the truth.

Kagome made her way reluctantly back to Sesshomaru's.

She walked into the house to start packing again. Luckily she didn't get a chance to throw the boxes away yet. She heard someone knocking but chose to ignore it. She knew who it was.

He finally gave up and just went inside to find her packing already.

"Kagome we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Sesshomaru."

"Please Kagome I am sorry for how I acted but if you would please come with me to show you something you'll understand my reaction."

She didn't have to look at him to know how he was feeling she could sense it: the regret, the sadness, the pain.

"Fine but I'm still leaving!"

He took her hand then lead her to the back door off the patio. He sighed, squeezed her hand a little then punched in the code to unlock the door.

Once he pulled it open it hit her straight in the gut…...sickness close to death.

She knew what he was going to show her before they got to a pink door that had flower stickers all over it and the name 'RIN' painted on it. Her heart sank.

He slowly pulled the door open to show a little girl hooked up to a bunch of different machines.

"She is the reason I got so mad. I thought you were using her to try to get to me."

"Oh Sesshomaru I had no idea."

"I know that now, after I made a fool of myself."

Kagome left him in the doorway and went to Rin.

She was beautiful with her long brown unruly hair but she looked so fragile and so pale too.

She gently touched her hand and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She stepped away gasping then quickly looked at the IV bag and realized it was from the same hospital then she looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

He rushed to her, "What is it?"

"It is just finaling hitting me that's all." She walked back over to him and hugged him, "I am so sorry Sesshomaru that you and your daughter are going through this and I'm so sorry you thought I was using her. I guess our secrets did mess this up." She lied to him, she hated to do it after he just shared his devastating secret with her but she needed time. She needed more time with Rin to see just how much poison was in her. Plus she wasn't too sure he would believe her. She felt so guilty it almost made her sick.

Sesshomaru pulled her out into the room while shutting Rin's door then lead her to a sitting room just down the hallway.

"Again I am sorry for how I acted yesterday, I hope you can forgive me." They sat next to one another.

"Already water under a bridge, I don't agree with your actions it could have been handled differently but I do understand."

"Yes I agree, I'm just so used to people only trying to get close to me because of my status, success and money."

Kagome snorted, "I give two shits that you are a Lord and could care less about your money and success. Well maybe I care a little bit, but only because I want a paycheck."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "So your not quitting?"

Kagome thought about it, "Only on one condition…"

Sesshomaru eyed her, "What woman?"

"I want to meet that wonderful little girl in the next room."

He smiled, "You can meet her when she wakes."

They stared at each other not exactly knowing what to do now then Kagome's stomach growled and he laughed. "Hungry?"

"Just slightly, I may have forgotten to eat since yesterday."

He looked at her sternly, "Kagome!"

"Don't look at me like that, my boss pist me off so much that I needed to release some anger and well food just wasn't on my mind at the time."

"Your boss sounds like an asshole." He grabbed her hand again then went to the kitchen.

"Oh the worst." She laughed has she sat at the bar. "Wait are you going to cook?"

He turned to her, "Do I look like the cooking type?" She shook her head, "Exactly I hire people to cook but I know how to reheat."

She watched as he moved through the kitchen then placed a bowl of chicken and dumplings in front of her.

She ate in silence has he stared at her.

"You know it's not nice to stare."

"I'm not, I'm trying to figure out how you conceal your power."

Kagome didn't say anything but got up, washed her dish, then headed back into the room they came from earlier. He stood and followed.

"So you did see it."

"Hell I felt it… Miko."

"So you figured out I'm a spiritual being Uh."

He leaned in towards her, "There's more…..that power I witnessed was not one of an ordinary Miko." He whispered.

She didn't know what to say, her secret was a burden to whoever she told. Only a handful actually knew. Not Sango, not Inuyasha and not even Kikyo who was a well known Miko in the area.

"Sesshomaru please, let me keep this one secret from you. It will just put you and your daughter at risk if I share it with you. So I am begging you let it go." She pleaded with him.

"Why is your power dangerous?"

"No not at all because I am controlling it but if it got into the wrong hands then it could be devastating and there is no telling what one might do to take it from me."

"I see."

"Will you be able to still work with me knowing I am keeping something from you?"

He glanced over his shoulder then back at her then remembered his father's words.

"If keeping me in the dark keeps her safe then so be it. But can I know one thing?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is?"

"How do you conceal it? If all that power is inside you how can it be that no one can sense it, not even me?"

"Am I hurting your ego?"

"Only slightly but I still want to know."

She didn't say anything but held up her lotus amulet around her neck, "I placed a very powerful spell on this amulet, with the help of your father, that is why I wear it at all times."

"So my father does know your true power, does Inuyasha?." He would feel a little jealous if he did.

"Heavens no he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life!"

"How did my father found out?"

"I think I was 3 when my mother and grandfather brought me to him begging him to help. I was too young to understand my power and it was unpredictable. He did something similar like this amulet only not as strong but worked fine until I was 7."

"What happened?"

"There was a Halloween party at your father's mansion and some kid dressed up like a king kept pissing me off. Poking me than running away, kept stealing my candy and when I was ready to leave he picked me up and throw me in the freaking cold ass pool. I guess he made me so mad that my power bubbled up inside and cracked the amulet your father made. Everyone felt my power at that moment. You father instantly casted a spell putting me to sleep which allowed my power to lie dormant then brought me to my safehouse. At that point I had already begun training with the help of your father and he thought best that we create a new one together."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile which confused her, "Seems I knew how to push your buttons even back then."

She looked at him stunned, "You were the asshole King!"

"Hn and you were Sailor Moon I believe it was."

She picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, "You are such an ass! You stole all my favorite candy and gave me back the shitty ones!"

"Careful I have a pool just outside, if you keep calling me an ass I'll prove to you just how much of an ass I could be!" He smirked at her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He laughed, "I would."

"I could kick your ass you know that right."

"I have no doubt but my luck would have it that you can't use your powers on me."

She gasped throw another pillow at him than ran out the door.

In a flash he picked her up bridal style and was at the pools edge.

"I am warning you Sesshomaru you put me down now before you regret it!" She tried getting out of his grip which unlike before he held tighter now knowing she had strength.

He gave her this evil grin and she knew he was going to throw her in. Just has he was about to push her forward towards the water.

She let her power rise all over her just enough that it laid just under her skin making her glow a light pink color.

This completely took him off guard and ended up losing his footing and found himself in the pool too.

When they both came up above the water he looked at his ruined shirt then back at her, "You burnt my shirt to a crisp!"

"Better your shirt than you!", she laughed.

"I thought you couldn't use your powers!"

She was slowly making her way towards the stairs behind her but facing him "oh Sesshomaru you don't listen very well. I cant use my power in its full potential but I can use it at a level of an ordinary Miko." She grinned.

He stood shell shocked, he hadn't listened but that only fueled him, "Run Miko!"

He eyes went red then gold she gasped but as he lunged at her she put her hand towards him shooting her energy out causing the water to throw him across the pool.

Once the water went down he looked up to find her gone.

"Run little Miko I will find you and make you pay." He laughed has he took the remainder of his shirt off. He caught her scent heading towards the wooded area at the back of the property. Once he got past the fence her scent fanished. 'Damn it, it's just like Kouga said.'

He stood there closed his eyes and focused on her heartbeat…..something she wouldn't be able to conceal. It took a little bit to find her being that there was living animals around them but once he caught it, his eyes popped open exposing his the red color in them and he took off.

He stopped at a large spring that had a waterfall connected to it.

'I don't hear her heartbeat anymore.' For a split second he worried something had happened but knew if she trained with his father that there was no way.

He studied his surrounding, the other side of the spring looked untouch. He knelt to the ground. Saw a few small footprints in the bank of the sand then nothing. He studied the water. Then it hit him. She was using the sound of the waterfall to drown out her heartbeat. 'Okay slightly impressed.'

One foot in front on the other he went in. When he ducked under and he saw her. With a clear barrier around her keeping water out and oxygen in. 'Okay now I'm really impressed." He swam up to her, both of them eyeing one another. 'Hm I wonder?'

He used his pointed nail to pop the bubble and water surrounded her. He quickly snatched her and they flew out of the water back onto land.

"Quite impressive Miko."

She was coughing from the assault of water.

"It seems you have many tricks up your sleeves."

"You don't even know the fraction of what I can do." She coughed again.

"Then we shall do this again, I love a good chase and rarely find people that give me a good hunt." He picked her up, "but for now let's get you dried and some hot tea shall we."

She coughed and nodded her head.

They were sitting on the lounge patio furniture still wet with towels wrapped around them while drinking tea when Toga came marching in again, "SESSHOMARU!" He yelled

"Someone's in trouble!" Kagome giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Out here father."

"Son what the hell have you done now?! I asked you to leave….." he stepped outside to see Kagome and Sesshomaru soaking wet and that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Kagome?" He looked shocked. "What happened?" He took a seat on the opposite side of them.

"He started it." "She started it." They said in unison.

"Okay children."

"She kept calling me an ass and burnt my shirt to a crisp."

"He is an ass and I only burnt your shirt because you were gonna throw me in the pool….again!"

"You used your powers Kagome?" Toga was a little concerned.

"Don't worry InuPop I used basic skills of a Miko. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"So he knows."

"No we agreed that I didn't need to know the full story, she only told me bits and pieces." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I see," he glanced at them both, "Who won?" He smirked.

"I did." Sesshomaru said proudly, "but I have to admit she almost has me fooled."

Toga leaned back in the chair, "Oh I have got to hear this."

So there the three of them sat while Sesshomaru and Kagome took turns interrupting each other trying to tell Toga of what had happened.

'Maybe I was right about them. Phase two of my plan begins!'


	9. Rin

**Hello everyone!**

 **So BEFORE YOU READ this chap make sure you go to chap 8. I updated a lot that day and I'd hate for you to accidentally skip it :)**

 **Also I thought I'd take some time to respond to some of you.**

 **One2Handcuff: Valid points. But honestly if someone you barely knew told you someone was poisoning your daughter and you have had the best doctors money could buy and them not notice it….would you believe that person? And just consider Sesshomaru's trust issues, which you will find out why he is like that later. Also healing wounds is something every Miko can do, but healing cancer is not therefor if she told him she would just be revealing more of herself and it isn't time for that. However it doesn't take much energy from her so she can do it without bringing much attention to herself. Hope that answers your question. :) oh don't worry Kagome has a plan now that she is allowed access to Rin.**

 **Lovergirl337, jay90, Lunaray7747, Makaco, and all guests: I'm so happy you are enjoying my story!**

 **Missing a muse: Yes he did and he'll probably do it again lol**

 **TheLochNessy: Awesome! Yeah I thought it was good I'm glad you liked it, I might use it again in a different way in the future. I love female characters that stand their own so I always make mine strong no matter what they have endured.**

 **Angeleyes20876: Well as you can see no, Inuyasha is not the father. I really just wanted to opened the door to show the knowledge Kagome has. Plus with the pairing of Sesshomaru and Kagome why not give Inuyasha and Kikyo a happy ending here. So Kikyo is in no way an enemy here and before you all ask I hate her and wish she would just die and stay dead in the tv series lol. But this is my story so I like the Kikyo I will be portraying.**

 **Well I know your waiting so I'll get on with the story now!**

* * *

Toga had left after an hour of the two bickering back and forth, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome to shower and change.

Kagome just hopped out of the shower when she heard her phone go off.

 **S: 041401**

 **KA: What is that?**

 **S: The code.**

 **KA: Okay be over in a bit.**

 **S: Okay I'm in Rin's room, she is awake.**

 **KA: Awesome I cannot wait to meet her.**

She got dressed in record time and made her way over. After she punched the code into the patio door that Sesshomaru gave her, she made her way to the pink door at the end of the hallway. She stopped and just stared at the sight before her, Rin and her father sat at a small wooden children's table and chair set towards a huge window in the back of the room. She was serving him tea and mochis. He wore a huge pink church hat with flowers and had a fluffy purple scarf around his neck. Kagome took her phone out and snapped a quick picture before she could put her phone back into her pocket he turned his head and glared at her, "Don't you even think about it woman!"

"I don't know what on Earth you are talking about." She gave him a goofy smile.

"Kagome if I find it on your phone I swear I'll…." he stopped looked at Rin then back at her, "I won't be so easy on you on our next hunt."

She waved him off, then walked up to the small table, "Hello Miss Rin, I would love to join you if you'll have me."

Rin looked her up and down not sure of the new woman in front of her, "You may only attend if you are dressed properly for tea like daddy and I am." She was wearing a yellow sun hat that was smaller of course and a floral orange scarf. At a closer look Kagome could tell she was underweight, she had dark circles under her eyes, she was really pale and the beautiful hair was actually a wing.

"You both look fabulous, your father should dress like this more often," Rin giggled as Sesshomaru growled slightly in his chest,"I however do not have anything as fabulous as you guys, may I borrow something?"

Rin smiled then walked over to a chest close to the table. Kagome could see that her room was layout in a precise manner. Allowing enough space to bring her IV bag and rack with her but giving her enough freedom to play. She came back with a light blue sun hat and a dark blue scarf. "Oh Rin these are beautiful." Rin smiled. "So where would you like me to sit Miss Rin?"

She pointed to the chair, "Next to daddy."

Kagome took her sit and waited her Rin to serve her.

"So Mr. Fluffy do you come to tea often?" Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru.

He glared at her, "Fluffy?"

She leaned over and slightly lifted his scarf, "That's your new name from now on."

"You will not call me that." He glared.

"But daddy I love that name for you! And you are so fluffy when you turn into your demon form! Oh Miss Kagome it suits him perfectly!"

She picked up her tea sipping it while smiling, "Well it's settled, from this day forward daddy is now Mr. Fluffy!" Her and Rin clinked their cups together gently.

Sesshomaru was about to protest but seeing Rin so happy he didn't have the heart to. 'I'll just get Kagome back later,' he thought as he grinned.

They continued their tea party, Rin and Kagome doing most of the talking.

Rin glanced at her daddy and then at Kagome, "Miss Kagome are you going to be Rin's new mommy?"

Sesshomaru choked on his tea while Kagome sat speechless for once.

"Rin" he was still coughing, "that's…" *cough cough*

Kagome sat her tea down and looked at little Rin, "Rin sweetie I work for your daddy, his office is right next to mine."

You could tell she looked disappointed a little but then something clicked in her little mind, "You work here at our home?"

"Well yes and I live in the guest house out back."

Rin clapped her little hands, "Daddy can Miss Kagome be my friend and visit me."

"I don't see why not." He paused, "as long as she gets her work done."

"Oh Rin is so happy!" She sat down next to Kagome, "We can play dress up, have makeovers, play dolls oh and sleepovers!" The little girl squealed.

Sesshomaru frowned at his daughter, "Rin honey I don't think.."

"I would love to do those things with you Rin," she smiled at her and Rin came up to hug her.

Sesshomaru started to clean up while the girls went to sit on the child size couch in the other corner of the room to "girl talk" he was told by Rin.

He decided to head to his office, while the girls were busy, to clean up the broken desk and order another one.

Kagome could sense that Sesshomaru was on the other side of the house she decided to check on just how much poison was in her. Lucky for her Rin ran up to her with some nail polish, "Miss Kagome can you paint my nails? Daddy always tries but he is horrible at it." They both giggled.

"I'd be happy to."

They got comfortable on the couch and as Rin started babbling, Kagome got focused. She casted a spell that hid her power from every demon senses that was on the

property. Then got to work. She kept one hand on Rin at all times just listening to her telling a story about Jaken while surveying the damage to her body. The first thing she picked up on was a small amount of Sesshomaru's blood, 'He must have gave it to her in hopes of it curing the cancer'; However, his blood had slowed the progress of the poison. It was everywhere, she was amazed that the child wasn't dead already. Pushing through to find the origin of the cancer but to horror she couldn't find it. There was no trace of it at all, the girl looking into her eyes right now never had cancer and from what she could tell never will.

"Miss Kagome what's wrong?" Rin snapped her out of it causing her to pull her power back.

"Oh nothing sweety. Let's finish up and see about some dinner okay."

"I can't keep anything down though." She frowned.

"I know honey and I know getting sick is awful but the more you eat the stronger your body will be able to fight, okay?"

She smiled slightly, "Okay but can we ask daddy to eat in here."

Kagome finished up her nails," I'll go ask while you clear your table okay, just be careful not to chip your nails."

"Okay."

Kagome headed out to find Sesshomaru. She walked into his office to find a missing desk and him stacking what looked like what was his desk outside by the trash.

"What happened?" She said as he walked back inside.

"Nothing."

"Nothing Uh, it looks like someone lost his temper and broke his desk."

"What makes you think that?"

"Uh because the rest of your office is fine."

"Hn"

"Hn" she mocked him, "is all you got to say."

He looked at her, "Hn"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Fluffy your daughter wants to eat dinner with us in her room."

He growled again, "I'm only letting you call me that because of her."

"Yeah yeah we both know I'd call you that anyway." She walked back into the main house.

The cook was an elderly women named Ruth, she had made a simple miso soup for everyone. She had already left for the night but left it on the stove for them.

"I'm gonna wash up real quick." Sesshomaru walked past her to head towards his room.

Kagome quickly went to Rin's bowl and chanted a healing spell. It glowed pink for a couple seconds then went back to normal just has Sesshomaru came back into the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her.

"What I prayed for her food, do you mind?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Of course not. Must have been some pray."

"It was," she placed all the bowls on a try and head to Rin's room.

He knew she was lying, he could feel and smell the power from whatever she did to the bowl of food. But he let it go, if whatever she did helped his little girl he would make her bless every damn thing Rin would eat.

He grabbed some waters then headed on in after her.

They ate dinner and chatted some more about different things. What each other liked or disliked.

To much of Sesshomaru's surprise Rin ate the whole thing and seemed to be keeping it down. It made him happy.

"Daddy I'm getting tired now." She said has she yawned.

"Okay I'll clean this up then be back to read to you."

"Can Kagome read to me tonight?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He felt a little hurt that his daughter wanted someone else to take over what he had been doing for years but he knew it was because Kagome was someone new in her life and that she was scared Kagome would leave too.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Kagome nodded her head then helped Rin to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. She helped Rin into her bed and noticed a book already laid out on her night stand. Kagome picked it up after she got settled next to Rin and like many times before began healing while she read but this time used the same spell as before.

Sesshomaru never sensed or felt a thing while he cleaned up the dishes and sat in the living room reading a few emails he had gotten in his personal account. SHE kept trying to get in touch with him and he just kept deleting them. He had moved, changed his number but he couldn't change his email. 'Damn'

Not long after Kagome came out of Rin's room and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"I got through like 5 pages before she passed out."

He laughed, "That doesn't surprise me in the least, this was a lot for her today."

"Well you got a special girl in there."

He smiled, "I know and thank you for "praying" over the soup. She hasn't eaten that much in weeks. So as a thank you I won't pry into what you actually did."

Kagome snorted, "Well thanks I think but I wouldn't tell you either way!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute Kagome."

"Thank you for letting me meet her." She paused, " um can I ask something personal?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "Here you are keeping secrets and you want to know more about my life."

She got up to leave, "Nevermind shouldn't have asked."

He grabbed her arm lightly, "Wait I'm sorry I'm just not used to not knowing every single detail about someone. What do you want to know?"

"What happened to Rin's mom, she kept mentioning her."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What did she say?"

"Oh just little things like mommy didn't like me doing that or mommy liked this."

He stayed quiet for a little he wasn't sure if he wanted to share this part of his life but he knew if he didn't Rin would tell her. "I had an indeeded mate."

"Oh" Kagome got big eyed.

He lead her back to the couch, "I was away on business walking through one of those street markets when Rin came up to me and pulled on my coat for me to lean down to her level. She was 4 at the time. She made a crown out of flowers and placed it on my head and said that a Lord should have a crown then gently kissed my check then said I was too pretty not to smile and ran off. It made an impression me but I didn't see her again until towards the end of my trip: I found Rin beaten up and bloodied on an abandoned street. She was attacked by wild wolves." He didn't need to look up to see tears flowing down Kagome's face, he could smell them, "I brought her to the hospital but unfortunately it was too late. She had died. My sword, Tenseiga, which I normally don't carry with me pulsed and I was able to bring her back. When she opened her eyes she smiled and just said 'My Lord.' I honestly detested humans but for some reason the girl was tugging my heart. I decided to adopt her and went to the embassy ready to fight for her but it turned out her family had died sometime in the year. Needless to say my indeeded mate was less than thrilled that I had brought her home. For a while I think she forced herself into doing things with Rin but everything was fine until she got sick. She refused to help Rin, to comfort her, to help feed her or hold her hair when she got sick…..it made me sick. Then one day she strolled into my office, leaving Rin home alone mind you, and said I had to choose. I choose my daughter. It didn't hurt my feeling that she felt but it damn near killed me to watch Rin suffer more. She took a massive turn for the worst not only with the cancer but with her depression. She would cry at night saying she was the reason why mommy left and that she would never forgive herself. I wanted to find that woman and rip her throat out for the pain she caused little Rin."

"Oh Sesshomaru." Kagome flung herself onto him giving him a tight hug, "I'm so sorry!" She said as she cried.

He let her hug him but gently pulled her to face him. He wiped her tears, "That woman walking out of ours lives was the best damn thing that happened to us."

Kagome pulled him back into a hug, "I know but I hate that you had to go through it at all." She finally pulled back from him wiping more tears, "Well I'm a mess so I think I'm gonna head back to the house now."

"Nonsense you look beautiful." He hadn't expected himself to say that and she hadn't expected him to say it either. They just stared at one another. Until Kagome decided to break the awkwardness.

"You looked beautiful today too." She winked then headed out.

"Thank the Kamis that you didn't get to take a picture."

Halfway out the door she turned and gave him an evil grin, "Who said I didn't?" She slammed the door shut before he got up and released a tiny bit her holy power on the handle to allow her to escape into her house but not hurt him. When he reached for the door handle he felt a slight burn."KAGOME!"

 ***Togas house***

Here she was walking up to her ex-mate's (not really ex but she calls him that) house close to the middle of the night.

'Kami this better be important or I'll strangle him then bring him back for Izayoi's sake.' She didn't want to bring pain to her friend.

Her and Toga only mated for political reasons, neither of them had found their true mates, so it seemed liked a good plan. They eventually fell in love and had Sesshomaru.

She remembered the night Toga came home late, he was on his knees begging for forgiveness. It took her a minute to understand what was happening until Izayoi stepped out from the shadows bearing her mate's mark and then looked down to see her mate's red eyes.

Being Inu you only mate once and it's for life, unless you have found your true mate. Finding your true mate though is really rare but if an Inu was already mated and happens to find his or hers true mate. He or she was allowed to take another mate thus not canceling the other mating but placing them in second so to speak. She loved the man that was on his knees before her but she would never deny him happiness with a powerful love like that. She blessed the union but left him and his new mate behind to heal. She left Sesshomaru behind too which she regrets to this day. The only thing that got her through the pain was the hope of finding her true mate in the future. A few years later she decided to return to the West. Little by little Izayoi tried to make befriend her, she wanted to hate her so badly but she couldn't. Izayoi was the nicest, sweetest person she had ever met and thus they became quick friends. Since Izayoi was human she decided to take her under her wing and teach her all about the life she was brought into. Even during her pregnancy she was by the woman's side and delivered Inuyasha. She fell for the boy too. But to her dismay Sesshomaru never took interest into his father's new family and even hated them. It broke her heart to see her son hurting but he just didn't understand how when one finds his true mate there is nothing that can be done.

She strolled into the house elegantly and found Toga and Izayoi in the lounge. Her and Izayoi greeted each other with a hug and a small peck on each check.

She sat down across from them only to see Toga with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"What is it you old dog?"

He leaned forward, "Our son hired our little Kagome." He grinned showing all his teeth."

"Yes I know.". She knew about the young powerful Miko. Hell she helped Toga with training her. She was like a daughter the 3 of them never had. They loved her, slightly more than Kikyo but they would never say that out loud.

"They got into a massive fight because he found out about her hospital visits and of course he thought the worse. She stayed in the bunker for almost a while day. I went over there to set him straight and told him to fire her and stay away. Apparently they made up after I left, he showed her Rin and he of course knew she had some powers from the fight they had earlier. She explained that she was a Miko but kept her powers hidden to protect those around her."

"Get to the point and stop smiling like a damn fool." She was getting impatient.

"Kagome was telling about the little harmless power fight between the two as they played play the Hunt and mentioned about his eyes turning gold to red."

That got the two women's attention. They sat straight up.

"You mean our little Kagome is our son's true mate!" She wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes! But neither of them know it. We didn't teach her about the eyes when we explained the true mate to her and he listens like a freaking wall."

The women looked at each other and smirked knowing where the boys got it from.

"I assume you have a plan."

"I always do!" He smirked.


	10. Shikon no Tama

**Thank you all for your feed back it really means a lot!**

 **kittmonster: I'm so happy you love it! And as requested here is more!**

 **To a guest: making you excited to read a fanfic, my fanfic, made my day!**

 **Julez: again I can't express how it makes me feel to know that everyone is enjoying this story**

 **Wren210: the answers you seek are below lol**

* * *

Kagome changed into some pjs and waited until she sensed Sesshomaru was asleep to do some investigating. She grabbed her robe and headed to her office.

Once settled she took her phone out to study the picture she took of the IV bag once Rin fell asleep.

Pure Medicine Inc.

'Ain't that some bullshit! Pure my ass!'

The company itself had been around for many years, family owned and had a well know 'good' reputation. They made tons of donations to 3rd world countries, helped do fundraisers for many different diseases including cancer. All in all they looked like a good company on the outside.

She decided to pull up public records and search for their profit and loss statements, they have made profits every single year since they have been in business. She found their business license number and dug into that. What caught her interest was that about two years ago the company had been taken over by another: Harvestman Inc.

'That's strange, why would a company sell if they were making tons of money and the CEOS still looked like they controlled the company itself.'

She printed what she had on Pure Medicine Inc including the buyout. Then started to look into Harvestman Inc. Typing the name into google something caught her eye, harvestman was another word for spider. 'Uh' Looking further it seemed that all the company seemed to do was take over other companies, there was a long list of purchases, she decided to print forgiving it be of use later. She found the business license number and realized the company was just a DBA (doing business as) for Onigumo Inc. 'Why does that sound familiar? I have seen this before but were.' She took a minute to rack her brain until she remembered, she turned to grab that damn contract that she read and flipped to find what she wanted. There it was at the top of the page of list of companies that were Tashio Inc.'s competitors.

'Please don't tell me he made this little girl sick to get at Sesshomaru.' She shook her head, 'It had to be more than that.' She decided to look into the CEO Naraku Onigumo. Just his picture made her shiver, he looked creepy with his pale skin, long wavy black hair and his eyes were pitch black almost soulless. He didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary but she did come across the fact that he was a hanyu and was part spider demon. 'Harvestman uh'. She printed and collected all she had. She knew she couldn't confront Sesshomaru yet, but she could seek help from someone who trusted her without a shadow of a doubt. She texted Toga to see if she could meet him and the mothers early in the morning. She grabbed everything she had and headed back to her house. Even though she laid in the most comfortable bed she ever slept in, she couldn't fall asleep. She didn't know why someone wanted to poison little kids and why a company took the trouble to try and remain hidden.

When her alarm clock went off she hadn't slept during the night, she texted Kouga for a ride. Then went to get dress and grabbed everything she printed last night. Kouga never responded, probably not expecting her to need a ride so early on a Sunday. So she called a cab and walked to the end of the driveway. Once she was in the cab she texted Sesshomaru a saying she had to go out and would be home later.

20 minutes later she arrived at the Tashio manner. She paid the cab man then she headed inside not wasting any time.

She was greeted with hugs from the 3 parents and then they all went into the study.

"Kagome dear you lol like you haven't slept." Toga looked at her worried.

"That's because I haven't."

The 3 looked at each other than at her really worried.

"Kagome dear you're scaring us what is it." Kimiko finally spoke up. (Sesshomaru's mother)

"I know what I am about to say may seem crazy and I don't have all the facts but I need you to listen and trust me."

"Honey we trust you more than some of our own family members." Toga replied.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well as you know when I go to the hospital I help slowly heal the children with cancer." They all nodded. "They were doing great until a few weeks ago when I noticed some type of poison that was being put in them through the IV bag."

"Oh dear Kami." Izayoi gasped.

Kagome started to cry and Kimiko wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It gets worse," she paused, "when I met Rin yesterday," she looked at each parent, "She has the same poison from the same IV bags form the same hospital."

She could feel the anger coming off everyone of them.

"And I believe she never had cancer to begin with, I tried to trace the origin like I do with every child to begin the healing process and there was nothing. Also the amount of poison in her should have killed her already but thankfully Sesshomaru gave her some of his blood which prolonged her life"

They all looked surprised at that last bit of info.

"We didn't know he did a blood bonding." Toga looked at her.

"I think he did it thinking his blood would wipe out the cancer, which we know if their bond was strong enough that it would." She responded.

"So someone is trying to kill our granddaughter along with other kids."

"And I know who." They all looked to her shocked.

She pulled everything out of her purse, "Naraku Onigumo." She heard Toga growl.

"That pompous disgusting spider is doing this."

She handed him all the research she did, "It took me awhile to figure it out."

Toga looked through the research, "All this to kill the daughter of his competitor?"

Kagome shook her head, "I unfortunately think it's more. I need to to pull Rin's medical record though to prove it. She got sick almost two years ago around the same time Pure Medicine got bought over by Naraku. As you can see he bought many companies around that time….I have a hunch that he bought any company dealing with Rin's case to force people into making you all believed she was fighting cancer."

"I'm gonna strangle that bastard." Kimiko growled.

"But why infect the other children?" They all looked at her puzzled.

"I thought about it all last night, I think Rin was a test subject. What better way to test a poison then on your competitors daughter. They probably found out about Sesshomaru's blood through blood testing and knew it would have worked if he hadn't of done that. He has weaponized a poison undetachable to demons and possibly human testing to kill humans making it look like cancer."

They all gasped.

"I only hope he isn't trying to work on one similar for demons."

They all looked at each other.

"But why?" Izayoi spoke up.

"Control." Toga said, "I'm sure that bastard has an antidote somewhere and will make people bend to him for it."

"We have to tell Sesshomaru." Kimiko looked worried.

"Yes but even with all of Kagome's work I don't think he will believe us." Toga said sadly.

"I have a plan but it will involve telling him."

They all knew what she meant. "I don't think that's a good idea." He looked at her.

"I know but it's our only option and what good is all this power if I can't rid the evil from this world. Plus I trust Sesshomaru. We just need to get Rin and Sesshomaru into my bunker."

He thought about it for a second. "Okay, you head to the Shrine and we will get Rin and meet you there."

Toga pulled Kagome into his arms and the women followed squishing her into a group hug. "I can never thank you enough for exposing this."

"It's nothing Toga. Y'all are my family."

All 3 parents smirked knowing that she would be even closer to them then before once Sesshomaru realized how important she really is.

Kagome left and headed to her family home. She briefly explained to her family what was happening and went to the bunker to get ready. She put on her long sleeve white silk dress that went all the way down to her feet, put her white slippers on and pulled her hair up into a braid. She grabbed some cousins to lay Rin on and placed them in the center of the room. Then began meditating.

Meanwhile Kimiko distracted her son while Toga and Izayoi grabbed little Rin and flew to Kagome.

He didn't notice it at first but then left his mother in his office and ran to Rin's room, she followed.

"Where is my daughter and why did father and that bitch take her!"

Any other time Kimiko would have slapped her son for calling Izayoi that but knew he was saying it out of anger, "We are trying to help my son."

"Help with what!"

"Come with me calmly and I'll take you to Rin." She turned and head out with Sesshomaru behind her.

She could feel her son's anger the whole car ride and hoped he would calm down enough for Kagome to explain. Not long after they pulled up to the Shrine with Toga and Izayoi waiting on them. He jumped out of the car and got into his father's face, "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Son I will put you into the ground if you don't back off, now calm down and I'll take you to her."

"Rin isn't here I don't sense her." But he did smell her scent very faintly.

"Oh son she is here now come with me."

Sesshomaru followed him into a dojo and watched as the floor opened up at the center of the room, (Kagome is the only one that can access her bunker she is using her powers to open the secret doors.) he reluctantly followed his father in what looked like a old well then another door opened.

"Hear her out and let her in." He didn't understand until he saw Kagome standing in front of his little Rin lying on some cousins in form of a bed.

"What is this?! Why does Rin look like she is in a coma!" He roared.

Toga left leaving his angry son with Kagome sealing them in.

"Kagome you better have a good explanation for this or I'm ripping your head off."

She was a little hurt by his statement but reached up to her amulet, "Relax I placed a sleeping spell on her until we are finished besides you can't kill me Sesshomaru even if you wanted to." She said has she released the amulet around her but kept it in her hands.

Sesshomaru fell unto his knees instantly. Her power was overwhelming, so raw, so pure, so powerful he has never seen or felt anything like that before. "What are you?"

"I'm the Shikon no Tama Miko."

He looked at her confused, "That is a myth and everyone knows the Shikon no Tama is a jewel."

"It is not myth I assure you. Too many people knew what it looked like and too many evil souls got close to capturing it, thus the gods decided to change its form. Long before I was born they choose me because of my pure soul. This the power that once was in that little jewel now flows through me. The jewel that my dear cousin protects in simply fake power and even she doesn't know that."

He stared at her, "Why are you telling with his and what does it have to do with my daughter?"

She placed the amulet back around her neck, "Because I have to tell you something devastating and I need you to trust me. I know trust doesn't come easy with you but I'm hoping that now since you know my secret that it will be a little easier for you to trust me when I tell you." She waiting for him to nod for her to continue. "Sesshomaru I go to the hospitals to heal the children of cancer."

He looked at her stunned, "You can heal cancer? I know of Mikos healing power but none of them can heal diseases like that."

She smiled, "Yes but as you saw I'm no ordinary Miko."

"Why didn't you heal Rin yesterday?" He said bitterly.

"Sesshomaru it takes time for me to heal the children, I can't heal someone in one day. One it would take so much power that any demon around a 50 mile radius would feel my power and two it would bring the wrong kind of attention to me. I have saved numerous children all while the hospital took credit for curing them and that is how I want it to stay."

"So did you bring us here to heal Rin of her cancer?" He looked hopeful, but he saw a tear run down her check.

She knew this would hurt him, "Rin doesn't have cancer Sesshomaru she never did."

He looked at her with a shocked expression then it quickly turned into anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I hired the best damn doctors in the industry went to every damn painful chemo treatment and spent the past two years funding research for a damn cure! Hell I even did a blood bond to try and wipe it out."

Kagome didn't say anything. She knelt down next to Rin. "I want to show you something." He was close enough to see.

She placed her hands above the girl and allowed her power to flow through her but much stronger this time which caused the little girl to glow.

He heard her chant something and soon after he could see inside his daughter. He saw everything from the blood flowing through her veins, to her little heart bumping, to her other organs. "What is the point of this?"

"Sesshomaru look closely at the veins." She pointed in different areas. "You see the bright red blood?" He nodded, "That is the blood you gave her." (Cause if anyone does not know human blood is actually blue or bluish green and when it hits oxygen it turns red.)

"Pay attention to what it is fighting against but sadly losing," he looked closer and could see dark purple almost black infected blood all over her body. "What the hell is that?" He had never seen anything like it.

"That is poison, the same poison I have been finding in the children at the hospital. Okay now focus on the rest of her body tell me what you see."

He immediately went searching for the tumors at which every doctor told and showed him that she had but he couldn't find anyone one them, there was nothing.

"Sesshomaru she never had cancer, someone infected her and then went through a lot of trouble to make you believe she did." She could feel his anger rising to a point that his demonic aura was flaring out.

"Sesshomaru I need you to calm down." It would be only a matter of seconds before her own power flared out to protect her, even though she knew his rise of power wasn't to hurt her it was just out of pain and anger.

"Someone poisoned my little girl and you are telling me I need to calm the fuck down!" His demonic energy was increasing by the second has he breathed heavily through his nose. With each breath he took his aura pulsed through the room.

"I have the answers you seek but you must calm before I accidentally hurt you."

"You know who has done this!" That did it. His demonic aura flew with rage around the room, he was unable to control it.

She did the only thing she could think of without using her powers, she got up and ran over to him knocking him over on his back and slammed her lips onto his thus sealing his power back inside himself almost immediately.

Without thought, he wrapped his arms around her bringing her chest against his while changing the kiss from assault to passion. Again, both fighting for dominance. Once she felt him calm enough she broke away.

"That was really stupid to do." He looked at her, she was still on top of him.

"It worked didn't it. Besides you were drawing out my holy power, if I would have waited any longer it might have purified you. I might have know you didn't want to hurt me but you had so much rage that my power didn't."

"Well I guess I should thank you."

She slapped him on the chest, "You'll do more than that, I want a raise or a vacation!"

In a flash he was on top of her pinning her to the ground, "Making demands are we."

"Yes since I practically saved your ass and plan on saving your daughter too, why not." She giggled because she was joking and he knew it but he got really serious and brought his hand to stroke her check.

"You heal her from that damn poison and I'll give you the world." He said softly then gently kissed her on the lips.

Kagome then placed her hands on each side of his face, "I won't accept anything for saving that wonderful daughter you have and help you to take down the bastard who did it to her."

He almost forgot that he still didn't know who was behind his daughter's pain. He lifted himself up as well as bringing Kagome to her feet.

"Come," she grabbed his hand, "I will heal her but you can't be in the room when I do; However, there is too much released in this room we must wait for it to die down before you can leave. If you promise to stay calm I'll tell you everything."

She lead him to the corner of the bunker that held a small couch.

He signed he knew he must control himself, "I will."

She began to tell him all she discovered and about how his father was connecting the dots between Rin's doctors and Naraku.

About 30 minutes later, "That bastard I'm going to strangle him!"

She giggled, "Your mother said the same thing."

He turned to her shocked, "You know my mother?"

"Um yes her and your father both trained me. He taught me to fight and how to use my power as a weapon of defense if I need it and your mother taught me all the knowledge stuff."

He frowned, "I see."

She placed her hand on his knee, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, "I just don't understand why my family kept us a secret from one another."

She looked at him, "I don't know but you said yesterday that you detested humans until Rin."

He knew she was right if he had met her prior he wouldn't have even gave her a second look. When he was a kid she had peaked his interest but has he grow up his hatred grew too.

"Why?"

He turned to face her again with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you hate humans so much?"

"Izayoi and Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru you can't hate them for what happened."

"You don't understand, my mother was in so much pain because of them it nearly broke her. She loved my father so much that she left him and me behind once she found out."

"Sesshomaru your father found his true mate. It's unfortunate that it hurt your mother in the process but I have a strong feeling that if she had to choose to do it all over again, she would."

"Why, why would she go through that pain again?"

Kagome placed her hand on his check again as he leaned into it, "because of you silly. She would do it again just to give birth to you." He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him looking eye to eye, it didn't faze her she just continued to speak, "I knew she had a son, granted I never put two and two together that Toga was the father but nonetheless she always spoke so highly of you. How proud she was of you and how much she loved you. She never mentioned you by name I think by propose but she did speak about her son every chance she got. She also knew that even though she loved your father and he loved her, a connection of a true mate could not be broken. They both let each other go willing and despite what you think your father still loves your mother and he could have ordered her to stay being she still bore his mark but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain and let her leave."

Slowly he was beginning to see his parents in a whole new light. He was so angry with his family that he hadn't given time to see things clearly. He pulled her to his chest holding her and they sat in silence for a while both absorbing everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen.


	11. Update

I am sorry guys, I promise to update soon.

The past two weeks have been really hard, my 5 year old long hair doxie went from back pain, to ruptured disc to paralysis in his back legs meaning he cannot use them. For a brief moment I had to come to terms with putting him down...I cant afford $8000 for sugary all u front mind you and with a chance it wouldn't help.

We are currently taking him to a Chiropractor who likes using noninvasive Technics to heal animals. He still has sensations in his legs, can wag his tail, and control his bladder. So I am praying that by Christmas he will walk again.

Again I am sorry I haven't posted but I promise once I will.

Love you all!


End file.
